T a l e
by Kuhaku
Summary: Realita tak sama dengan cerita. Semua orang berbohong. AkaKuro Empire!AU
1. I

..::** ONE : Kuroko Tetsuya **::..

* * *

Dongeng. Apa yang kau pikirkan? Cerita yang romantis? Bahagia?

.

.

Dongeng penuh protagonis, membosankan. Bagaimana kalau diberi beberapa sentuhan dan rombak di sana sini. Dengan antagonis sebagai peran utama.

.

.

Dongeng dengan jalan cerita tenang dan naïf, monoton. Lihat, bagaimana sang antagonis menjalani perannya dengan penuh penghayatan. Mengikuti skema dengan baik, membuat dongeng tak lagi monoton.

.

.

Dongeng yang berakhir bahagia, sudah biasa. Sebuah akhir yang mungkin tak bisa ditebak. Mungkin ada yang bisa menebak. Jika benar. Apakah tebakan itu akan selalu benar?

.

.

Lihat, sosok yang tak anda kira memainkan perannya sebagai sang peran utama, sang antagonis.

* * *

**T A L E**

**AkaKuro**

**Slight KagaKuro and NijiHai**

**Romance, Horror, Crime, Family**

**Rate M**

**Warning! Empire!AU, Major OOC, yaoi, typo(s), Dark theme story**

**Cerita ini mengandung unsur BL serta kekerasan / pembunuhan. Bagi readers yang tidak menyukai tema BL dan kekerasan, dipersilahkan meninggalkan halaman ini dengan memencet tombol silang di kanan atas, dan bagi readers yang suka, selamat menikmati.**

**Anda telah diperingatkan sebelum membaca. Resiko tanggung sendiri.**

**No Flame.**

**Disclaimer**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**.**

**Story © Kuhaku**

**.**

**.**

**Silakan perbaiki saya bila ada kesalahan, baik penulisan atau lainnya.**

* * *

Silau matahari mengganggu kegiatan tidur lelap manusia. Cahaya kuning cerah menembus sela-sela jendela yang tak tertutup rapat, lupa barangkali. Beberapa sudah turun pagi, melaksanakan kegiatan masing-masing di pagi buta. Pukul empat pagi dini hari, orang-orang masih terlelap, beberapa sudah bangun dan mempersiapkan kegiatan mereka selama sehari.

Matahari belum tinggi, namun silau. Ada yang baru saja bangun, memulai aktivitasnya.

"Nng …"

Erangan kecil terdengar, dari balik _futon_. Tampaknya masih ada yang setia bergelung di dalam hangatnya _futon_, mengingat hari ini mulai memasuki musim gugur. Lampu minyak yang semalam dinyalakan temaram sudah mati, sumbunya termakan api. Ruangan sepuluh kali tujuh meter itu kini gelap, cahaya matahari dari sela jendela satu-satunya penerang ruangan.

Di tengah ruangan, _futon_ digelar sedang dihuni. Di ujung ruangan ada lemari besar, panjangnya kira-kira lebih dari empat meter. Isinya macam-macam, pakaian, aksesoris, dan beberapa benda lain yang lumayan penting bagi sang pemilik. Di sebelah kanan ruangan, ada pintu yang dibatasi kain, menuju ke kamar mandi pribadi. Sedang di kiri ruangan, dua buah jendela besar lapis _washi _dan sebuah pintu geser menuju teras halaman rumah.

Suara gesekan _futon_ dan kain baju terdengar, menandakan makhluk yang bergelung di dalam _futon_ sudah bagun –tepatnya terbangun. Helaian biru yang mencuat kesana kemari menyembul dari balik _futon_. Pemiliknya mendudukkan diri, menyibak _futon_ yang menutup tubuhnya sebagian. Matanya masih terpejam, diusap beberapa kali. Makhluk bersurai biru itu menguap dan meregangkan tubuhnya kemudian menyibak _futon_ sepenuhnya. Ia berdiri, melangkahkan kedua kakinya.

Sepasang kaki jenjang nan pucat memijak lantai kayu. Pemiliknya, seorang pemuda bersurai biru muda secerah langit musim panas. Wajahnya manis, mirip seorang gadis. Mata yang bulat dan besar, kulit putih pucat dan halus seperti porselen. Perawakannya mungil, tak terlalu tinggi, walaupun usianya enam belas tahun.

Pemuda itu mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali, membiasakan mata pada cahaya yang masuk. Ia mendekat ke arah lemari. Sebuah lemari kayu dengan pintu geser yang dilapis _washi_ putih dengan corak sakura merah. Sejenak, ia memandang isi lemarinya. _Kimono_ berbagai warna dan jenis –_montsuki _dan _kinagashi_– menghiasi lemarinya. Berbagai bahan kain ia miliki, harganya pun tak main-main.

Jemari pucatnya melepas ikat pinggang pada _kimono_, membiarkan helaian kain itu terjatuh bebas ke lantai kayu, membuat tubuhnya telanjang bulat. Pundak mungilnya dan pinggangnya yang ramping terekspos ke udara bebas, membuatnya sedikit menggigil. Tangannya meraih beberapa lembar kain, warna putih untuk _naga-juban_, biru muda dengan corak bunga warna hitam untuk _nagagi_, dan warna biru tua untuk ikat pinggangnya.

Helaian kain itu ia lipat rapi, kemudian ia bawa bersamanya menuju pemandian. Tumpukan kain-kain sutra mahal itu ia letakkan di atas bangku kayu rendah di ujung pemandian, dekat pintu. Pemuda mungil itu segera mencelupkan dirinya ke dalam kolam air hangat, merilekskan tubuhnya yang terekspos ke udara bebas beberapa saat.

Pemandian terletak di tempat terbuka. Pagar kayu tinggi membatasi pemandian dengan halaman luas. Bebatuan alam dipilih sebagai dasar kolam, bebatuan besar dan kecil yang halus. Uap mengepul, menandakan hangatnya air hijau muda jernih di kolam. Pemuda berkulit pucat itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding kolam, membiarkan dada kebawah terbilas air hangat.

Ia berdiri, keluar dari kolam dan duduk di sebuah bangku kayu yang rendah, tingginya tak lebih dari tiga puluh lima centi. Sabun ia raih, digosokkan ke seluruh tubuh. Basa licin membelai kulit pucat. Beberapa kali guyuran air menyapa kulit, membilas sisa sabun basa, ia kembali ke dalam kolam hangat. Setidaknya ia masih punya waktu sebelum sarapan pagi dan pelajaran memanah serta pelajaran lain yang memusingkan otak.

….::::***::::….

Tubuh hangat, tampaknya kantuk makin menjadi. Tubuh mungil nan ramping berbalut _kimono_ warna biru lembut melangkah anggun di koridor panjang. Kaki dibalut _tabi_ putih, menghangatkan kaki dari serangan udara dingin musim gugur. Kepalanya melongok sedikit keluar, memandang langit mendung yang terhalang atap di sepanjang koridor. Matahari sudah tak tampak, terhalang awan. Senyum terulas di bibir merah mudanya, ia lebih suka cuaca mendung berawan daripada cuaca panas menyengat. Satu dua orang pelayan lewat, membungkukkan tubuh tanda hormat.

Langkah kakinya berhenti, tangannya meraih pintu geser lapis _washi _putih polos menuju ruang makan. Ia masuk, tak lupa kembali menutup pintu –dintuntut selalu ingat tata krama. Dua orang, seorang wanita dan seorang pria di usia sekitar empat puluhan duduk di bantalan alas bentuk persegi. Meja makan rendah, terbuat dari kayu jati diletakkan di tengah ruangan. Di ujung-ujung ruang, beberapa rak disusun rapi, di atasnya pajangan mahal koleksi sang tuan rumah. Pintu di kanan kiri ruangan dibiarkan terbuka, mengizinkan angin berhembus pelan ke dalam ruangan. Penerangan cukup dari pintu terbuka.

Kedua orang yang duduk di bantal alas itu menoleh, menghentikan kegiatan mereka sejenak.

"Selamat pagi, Tetsuya."

Yang dipanggil Tetsuya, pemuda bersurai biru itu membungkuk sembilan puluh derajat, memberi penghormatan. "Selamat pagi, Ayahanda, Ibunda."

Keduanya mengangguk. Tetsuya melangkahkan kedua kakinya, turut duduk bersimpuh di bantalan alas. Dengan anggun, penuh tata krama, ia meraih mangkuk berisi nasi dan piring berisi lauk-lauk.

"_Itadakimasu_."

Tetsuya melahap makanannya, perlahan. Ia selalu dituntut untuk menjunjung tinggi tata krama. Sebagai seseorang yang berstatus tinggi, alias bangsawan. Kesempurnaan dalam sikap dan tata krama merupakan sebuah keharusan. Didikan kedua orang tua serta tutor yang dipanggilkan sang ayah, memberikan pelajaran dengan ketat dan sangat disiplin. Bila ia melakukan kesalahan –sekecil apapun, tak segan pukulan melayang –kadang tangan, kadang rotan.

"Tetsuya."

Jemarinya berhenti bergerak, mangkuk ia letakkan di atas meja kayu begitu namanya dipanggil sang ayah.

"Ya, Ayahanda?"

Pria paruh baya bersurai biru itu tak lantas menjawab kembali sapaan penuh hormat putra bungsunya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya sejenak sebelum membalas. "Temui aku setelah sarapan pagi."

"Baik, Ayahanda."

Tetsuya kembali melanjutkan sarapannya, sedang sang ayah sudah berdiri dan beranjak dari ruang makan. Atmosfer meringan sedikit –menurut Tetsuya. Ibunya juga ikut, meninggalkan ruang makan. Menelantarkan piring dan gelas kotor di atas meja kayu. Tetsuya menghela napas.

Ini tidak adil.

Sejak kecil ia diajarkan untuk membawa alat makan kotor ke bak pencucian di belakang rumah. Belajar dari pengalaman, tidak membawa alat makan kotor maka pukulan melayang. Mau tidak mau, rela tidak rela, dengan berat hati ia harus membereskan alat makan bekas kedua orang tuanya.

Pintu tiba-tiba digeser, lumayan kasar. Tetsuya menengok, seorang pemuda besurai abu-abu masuk ke ruang makan.

"Selamat pagi, Kakak."

Pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu menoleh, masih mengantuk. Sambil menguap lebar menjawab, "Pagi, Tetsuya."

Pemuda yang lebih tua tiga tahun dari Tetsuya itu duduk di bantal alas, dengan malas meraih mangkuk dan piring lauk dan melahapnya.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya." Tetsuya mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada, kemudian membereskan semua alat makan kotor di meja kecuali milik kakaknya.

Ia keluar, membawa piring, sumpit, gelas, dan mangkuk ke halaman belakang rumah, ke bak pencucian. Seorang pelayan membungkuk kemudian mengambil benda-benda di tangan Tetsuya untuk mencucinya. Tetsuya menghela napas, buru-buru melangkahkan kaki ke ruangan pribadi ayahnya.

….:::***::::….

Tetsuya duduk bersimpuh di bantal alas. Di depannya, duduk sang ayah dan ibu. Ruangan sunyi, tidak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka. Tampaknya sang ayah sedang menyiapkan serentetan kalimat yang akan keluar. Sedang Tetsuya menyiapkan diri, menerima serentet kalimat dari sang ayah –yang mungkin akan 'menampar' dirinya.

"Tetsuya."

Ia mendongak, menatap wajah sang ayah yang tampak begitu serius.

"Kau tahu kakakmu akan menikah dalam waktu dekat ini."

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Aku tahu, Ayahanda."

Kepala keluarga Kuroko mengangguk. "Aku mengharap kehadiranmu saat pesta. Terutama pada hari kedua, karena sebuah pengumuman penting tentang dirimu akan disuarakan."

Tetsuya mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Pengumuman apa, Ayahanda?"

"Pernikahanmu."

Kedua mata Tetsuya membulat. "Pe … Pernikahan?"

Sebuah anggukan mantap diterima Tetsuya sebagai jawaban. "Ya."

"Ta … tapi … aku baru saja berusia enam belas tahun, Ayahanda."

"Aku tidak menerima alasan apapun."

Tetsuya terdiam. Ia tidak bisa membantah ayahnya, dan ia tidak pernah sekalipun mencoba. Kembali memutar memori, sekali ketika kakaknya membantah, tak segan pukulan rotan melayang. Tetsuya menundukkan wajahnya, kedua tangan mengepal erat di pangkuan paha.

"Baik, aku mengerti. Ayahanda."

"Bagus. Kalau kau mengerti."

Tetsuya berdiri. "Aku mohon undur diri. Permisi." Kemudian ia melangkah keluar, kembali ke kamar pribadinya.

* * *

"Tetsu … Oi, Tetsu?"

Panggilan dan goncangan di pundak membawanya ke alam realita kembali. Ia mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. "Eh ?"

Yang memanggil menghela napas. "Jangan malah "Eh?". Kau ini, sedari tadi bengong terus. Kau mau, kerasukan setan, huh?"

Tetsuya menoleh. "Maaf, Aomine-_kun_." Ia menundukkan kepala.

Aomine –Aomine Daiki menghela napas kembali. "Iya. Tapi tolong tetap fokus."

Tetsuya mengangguk, kembali mengangkat busur panahnya. Sedang Aomine mengamati formasi tubuh Tetsuya yang sedang berlatih memanah.

"Hn, lebarkan sedikit kakimu, terlalu rapat."

Ah, jangan berpikir ambigu. Terima kasih.

Instruksi diberikan, Tetsuya tinggal mematuhinya saja. Gampang. Tapi meleset. Meleset jauh malah, tak kena sasaran sama sekali.

Helaan napas panjang kembali diambil Aomine. Ia memijit ujung kedua matanya, penat menyerang. "Tetsu, ada apa denganmu hari ini? Fokus. Aku bilang Fokus. Apa perlu aku eja kata 'fokus' untukmu?" nada bicaranya meninggi, kesabaran menipis.

Tetsuya menurunkan busur panahnya, ia menundukkan kepala. "Maafkan aku."

Aomine mendecakkan lidahnya. "Maaf sedari tadi kau ucapkan. Aku tidak butuh maaf. Aku butuh fokusmu, Tetsu."

Tetsuya semakin menundukkan wajahnya, merasa malu dengan dirinya yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa gelisahnya.

"Istirahat dua puluh menit." Aomine menyuarakan perintahnya, ia segera meninggalkan halaman luas milik keluarga Kuroko. Membiarkan Tetsuya berkencan dengan busur panah dan rasa gelisahnya.

Tetsuya menghela napas. Ia meletakkan busur panahnya di lantai kayu ruang berlatih. Ia segera keluar dari _dojo_, berniat mengasingkan diri ke halaman rumah. Langkah kedua kakinya dipercepat, ingin segera sampai di tempat yang paling ia suka. Tetsuya duduk di bawah pohon yang besar, daunnya lebar dan rindang. Angin berhembus pelan, meniup helai biru itu perlahan. Tetsuya mendongak ke atas, menatap langit biru yang lumayan mendung. Tak ada kata terucap keluar, hanya bisikan dalam hati –curhatan dan makian.

"Tetsuya?"

Suara familiar memanggil namanya, Tetsuya langsung menoleh. "Kakak?"

Pemuda bersurai abu-abu turun dari kuda hitam yang ditungganginya. Tali kekang kuda ia ikat di pohon kecil kemudian duduk di samping adiknya.

"Kakak sedang latihan berkuda?"

Sang surai abu hanya menggeleng. "Hanya jalan-jalan. Aku bosan di rumah."

"Bosan? Tidak ada pertemuan dengan keluarga calon pengantin wanita?"

Tawa kecil, lebih seperti tawa meledek keluar dari bibirnya. "Calon pengantin wanita kau bilang? Jangan bercanda, Tetsuya. Aku yang jadi pengantin wanitanya."

Kedua mata Tetsuya membulat terkejut –sangat malah. "Eh?! Kakak … yang jadi pengantin wanita?!"

Pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu hanya mengangguk.

"Tapi … apa ayahanda tidak menentang? Pernikahan sesama lelaki … terlebih di kalangan bangsawan."

Pemuda yang lebih tua dari Tetsuya itu mengacak surai biru adiknya pelan. "Kau masih terlalu naïf, Tetsuya."

Kemudian sebuah amplop kecil berwarna putih dengan pita merah diserahkan ke tangan mungil Tetsuya.

"Buka, lalu baca isinya."

Tak banyak tanya, Tetsuya segera membuka amplop itu dan membaca isinya.

"Pertunangan … Nijimura Shuuzo … dengan … Haizaki Shougo. Minggu ketiga bulan kesembilan. Hari pertama hingga ketiga." Tetsuya membaca dengan lantang.

"Sudah kubilang, bukan?"

Tetsuya menoleh. "Dengan keluarga Nijimura?"

Shougo –Haizaki Shougo mengangguk. "Hm, ya. Tampaknya ayah ingin memperluas bisnis kain ke luar pulau. Kau tahu sendiri kan? Keluarga Nijimura menguasai pengoperasian kapal-kapal besar pengangkut barang."

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Iya, aku tahu … tapi … bukankah keluarga Nijimura juga punya anak perempuan?"

"Maksudmu … adiknya Shuuzo?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Iya. Siapa namanya? Aku tak bisa mengingatnya …"

Shougo memandang ke atas, memutar otak. "Kalau tidak salah … Kazunari?"

"Ah, benar! Nijimura Kazunari, kan?"

Shougo melirik Tetsuya kemudian tertawa kecil. "Kau salah."

"Eh? Apa salahku?" Tetsuya melirik kakaknya.

"Ada beberapa alasan."

"Alasan? Alasan apa?" tanya Tetsuya, memiringkan kepalanya.

"Pertama, peraturan menyebutkan bahwa anak yang lebih tua harus menikah terlebih dahulu. Kedua, dia belum cukup umur. Dia baru berulang tahun keenam belas delapan bulan yang lalu. Ketiga, dia sudah bertunangan dengan Midorima Shintarou. Yang terakhir, dia itu laki-laki juga."

Kedua mata Tetsuya membulat, hampir ia tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "La … laki-laki?! Apa kau yakin, Kak?"

Shougo mengangguk. "Hanya saja, hobinya memang aneh. Dia memang sering mengenakan _kimono _dan aksesoris perempuan."

"Ah … pantas saja. Lalu, keluarga Midorima dan keluarga Nijimura juga mengadakan pernikahan … sesama lelaki pada generasi kedelapan belas dan tujuh belas?"

"Entahlah … Tampaknya, bangsawan hari-hari ini lebih menghitung laba dalam bisnis ketika melaksanakan pernikahan anak mereka."

"Apa bisnis yang digenggam keluarga Midorima?"

"Obat. Kau juga tahu kan, bahwa obat mahal dan langka di sini? Terutama obat untuk sakit keras."

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Benar … pasti laba yang diperoleh banyak."

Kemudian hening, keduanya larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Ah, Tetsuya." Shougo memecah keheningan.

Tetsuya menoleh. "Hm? Ada apa?"

"Aku dengar dari ayah, kau akan menikah juga?"

Tetsuya kembali memandang ke langit, tampak menerawang jauh. "Ya … begitulah. Padahal aku baru saja enam belas tahun."

"Pasti pernikahan tertutup. Peraturan menyebut bahwa menikah harus minimal berusia delapan belas."

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Tampaknya ayahanda tak berencana menyelenggarakan acara pertunangan untukku."

Shougo hanya bisa menggumam tanda setuju. "Terlalu terburu-buru. Lalu, dengan siapa kau menikah, Tetsuya?"

"Eh? Aku … tidak diberitahu. Aku juga lupa bertanya pada ayahanda."

"Yah, nanti akan diumumkan juga pada pernikahanku."

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk.

Shougo dan Tetsuya membincangkan pernikahan seperti suatu hal yang biasa. Memang biasa. Tetsuya dan Shougo mengerti betul, kehidupan bangsawan pada akhirnya tidaklah bisa bebas seperti rakyat biasa. Memang, hidup makmur dan sejahtera, tak usah khawatir akan kebutuhan sandang, pangan, papan. Namun, apa rasanya bila urusan pernikahan diurusi pihak ketiga. Sejak kecil, mereka sudah dijejali dengan pengetahuan macam ini. Tak bisa diganggu gugat.

"Ah, disini kau rupanya!"

Sebuah suara menganggu acara santai kedua kakak beradik ini. Tetsuya dan Shougo menoleh. Seorang pemuda bersurai biru tua dan berkulit coklat mendatangi mereka.

"Ah, Aomine-_kun_. Maafkan aku."

Tetsuya segera berdiri, membungkuk. Shougo ikut berdiri di samping adiknya.

"Kukira kau ke mana. Ternyata di tempat biasa, huh?" ujar Aomine, menghela napas.

"Yo, Daiki." Shougo menyapa Aomine, teman kecil yang jarang bertemu.

"Ah, Shougo. Kudengar kau akan menikah dalam waktu dekat?"

Shougo mengangguk. "Yah, begitulah."

"Selamat untuk pernikahanmu."

Shougo mengusap tengkuknya. "Terima kasih."

"Ah, maaf. Kami tidak punya banyak waktu. Ayo, Tetsu."

"Ah ya. Aku permisi, Kakak."

Shougo melambaikan tangannya pada Tetsuya dan Daiki, kemudian kembali duduk bersandar pada batang pohon.

….::::***::::….

"Pelajaran hari ini selesai."

Sebuah kalimat yang membuat Tetsuya lega bukan main. Pelajaran memanah hari ini terasa lebih panjang dibanding biasanya. Mungkin, dia sendiri penyebabnya. Otak yang tidak bisa diajak berkompromi hari ini, malah melantur pergi entah kemana.

"Terima kasih banyak." Kuroko membungkuk, menyuarakan hormat tanpa suara, sebatas formalitas.

"Tetsu, pertemuan selanjutnya kau harus lebih fokus. Hari ini kau meleset target."

Tetsuya mengangguk, yang penting setuju. Ia sedang malas diceramahi. Sepertinya ia sangat ingin memaki siapapun yang ia temui, hari ini bukanlah hari yang tepat untuk tersenyum dan berbuat baik. Ia ingin cepat-cepat tidur, menyudahi hari yang melelahkan –menurutnya sendiri.

Tetsuya memandang sosok Aomine yang berjalan semakin menjauh dari tempat latihan memanah. Matahari sudah tinggi di atas, awan mendung yang menghalang terik matahari mengilang begitu saja. Tetsuya semakin cemberut, hawa perasaannya semakin buruk. Pertama, pengumuman pernikahan dirinya. Kedua, diceramahi Aomine karena tidak fokus saat pelajaran memanah. Ketiga, awan mendung kini hilang ditelan bumi. Ia benci udara panas dan sinar matahari yang terik. Tetsuya mengeluh, setelah ini ia masih punya satu pertemuan untuk pelajaran setelah makan siang. Busur panah ia letakkan di tempat semula, kemudian keluar _dojo _dan melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang makan.

* * *

Ikan salmon asap, sup miso, dan semangkuk nasi mengisi penuh perut Tetsuya. Sekarang, ia memilih untuk duduk di ujung ruangan, dekat pintu yang terbuka lebar. Secangkir teh hijau dengan kepulan asap dalam genggaman disesap sesekali. Teko keramik kecil warna putih dengan corak bunga berwarna merah menemaninya duduk bersantai, di sampingnya sebuah cangkir keramik warna putih polos. Cangkir sudah tersedia, seolah mengerti akan ada tamu yang berkunjung. Kedua bola safir terpaku pada daun momiji merah keoranyean yang jatuh ke tanah, kemudian tersapu angin lewat.

Imajinasi membawanya hanyut terlalu dalam, sampai-sampai tak mendengar suara pintu yang bergeser. Tetsuya tetap diam tak bergeming di tempat semula, menyesap teh di tepi teras.

"Kuroko."

Suara familiar membuyarkan lamunannya. Tetsuya terlonjak kaget. Ia segera menoleh, meletakkan cangkir teh terlebih dahulu di atas lantai kayu.

"Ah, selamat siang, Ogiwara-_kun_."

Yang dipanggil menganggukkan kepala. "Siang." Menutup pintu, kemudian ikut duduk di tepi teras.

Tetsuya menyodorkan cangkir kosong. "Mau teh?"

Ogiwara mengangguk. "Boleh. Terima kasih."

Tetsuya segera menuang teh ke dalam cangkir. Cairan hijau pekat mengalir keluar dari moncong teko keramik. Selesai, Tetsuya menyodorkan cangkir itu pada Ogiwara.

"Silakan, Ogiwara-_kun_."

"Terima kasih, Kuroko."

Tetsuya mengangguk pelan, kembali meletakkan teko di atas nampan kayu. Sang tamu menyesap teh hangat dalam cangkir, tuan rumah memperhatikan tamunya.

"Kuroko, kudengar kau akan menikah?"

Lagi-lagi, hampir saja Tetsuya tersedak ludahnya sendiri. "Ogiwara-_kun_, dari mana mendapat kabar itu?"

Ogiwara tersenyum. "Dari ayah."

Tetsuya terdiam.

"Tampaknya ayahmu sudah menyebarkan berita ini. Padahal berita pernikahan kakakmu baru saja keluar, dan pertunangan baru akan dilaksanakan beberapa minggu lagi."

Tetsuya menunduk, meletakkan cangkir berisi cairan hijau pekat yang baru saja ingin ia teguk. "Sepertinya … ayahanda tidak berniat mengadakan acara pertunangan untukku."

"Hah?" Ogiwara menaikkan sebelah alisnya, merasa telinganya salah mendengar.

Tetsuya memandang Ogiwara, mengangguk. "Sepertinya ayahanda ingin aku segera melaksanakan pernikahanku. Entah kenapa."

"Hmm …" Ogiwara menggumam sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala sendiri. "Lalu, dengan siapa kau menikah, Kuroko?"

Tetsuya menggeleng. "Tidak tahu."

"Kh … serius?" Ogiwara menepuk keningnya. Serius, sahabatnya satu ini begitu cuek.

Tetsuya hanya mengangguk diam. Ogiwara menghela napas.

"Kemudian, ada apa Ogiwara-_kun_ kemari? Apakah ada urusan genting?"

Bukan jawaban yang ia terima, hanya senyuman penuh arti tersungging di bibir Ogiwara. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin berkunjung ke rumah teman lama."

"Ogiwara-_kun_, aku masih punya pertemuan untuk pelajaran siang ini. Kalau mau berkunjung nanti malam saja … Ah, tapi malam ini ada pertemuan dengan keluarga Nijimura." Tetsuya berbicara, panjang lebar.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku bercanda, Kuroko."

Tetsuya menoleh, menarik naik sebelah alis. "Hah?"

Ogiwara tampak meraih sesuatu dalam kantung kain penghangatnya. "Ini, bacalah."

Tetsuya memandang secarik amplop di tangan Ogiwara. "Apa ini? Surat cinta?"

"Tentu saja bukan, bodoh." Ogiwara menghela napas.

"Lalu apa?" Tetsuya mengambil amplop putih bersih itu, memperhatikan permukaan luar. Siapa tahu ada nama pengirim tertera, minimal judul surat.

"Seseorang memberikannya padaku." Ogiwara berujar santai, menyesap teh hijau yang dituangkan tuan rumah.

"Seseorang? Siapa?" Tetsuya meletakkan amplop itu disamping cangkir teh. Perasannya diluapi penasaran, ia akan menggali informasi sedalam mungkin.

Ogiwara mengendikkan bahu. "Seseorang dari desa."

"Desa?" Bagus. Ia terjebak dalam teka-teki buatan orang tak dikenal. Seseorang dari desa memberikannya surat ini. Ogiwara tidak menanyakan nama orang itukah? Siapa … Bagaimana ciri-cirinya … Tetsuya semakin dimakan rasa penasaran.

Satu anggukan diterima Tetsuya. "Seseorang dari desa datang ke rumahku tadi pagi. Ia minta surat ini kuantarkan padamu."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Dia tak memberitahu namanya, aku bahkan tak dapat melihat wajahnya yang tertutup caping."

"Caping … apa mungkin dia seorang petani?"

Ogiwara meletakkan telunjuk kanannya di dagu. "Rasanya tidak mungkin. _Kimono _yang dikenakan orang itu cukup mahal, aku bisa lihat dari kainnya. Bukan kain katun murah yang biasa dijual di pinggir jalan."

Tetsuya menghela napas panjang. "Apa-apaan ini …" Ia kemudian mulai membolak-balik amplop putih itu, menemukan coretan pena di bagian belakang.

"Kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Ogiwara, ikut penasaran.

Tetsuya mengangguk, mencoba mengamati coretan yang amat kecil itu. "Tiga puluh satu … dua belas … enam belas … dua belas."

31 . 12 . 1612

Ogiwara mengernyitkan alis. "Apa itu? Kode?"

Tetsuya memiringkan kepala, diam tidak bersuara. Tampaknya sedang memutar otak mencari akal. "Hari ketiga puluh satu, pada bulan kedua belas, tahun ini … sepertinya."

"Hah? Maksudmu … apa?"

Tetsuya menoleh. "Sepertinya orang itu memintaku membaca surat ini pada tanggal yang kusebut barusan."

Ogiwara hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Hm … mungkin saja. Tapi untuk apa?"

Tetsuya meletakkan amplop itu, mengendikkan bahu dan mengganti isi genggamannya dengan cangkir teh.

"Ah, aku harus kembali sekarang. Ayah butuh bantuan di ladang." Ogiwara segera berdiri, menghabiskan tetes terakhir dari cangkir tehnya. "Sampai ketemu lagi, Kuroko." Ogiwara melambaikan tangan.

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Sampai ketemu lagi, Ogiwara-_kun_." Membalas lambaian Ogiwara sambil duduk manis di bantal duduknya.

* * *

Tetsuya duduk bersimpuh di samping kakaknya. Pertemuan dengan keluarga Nijimura didominasi oleh bincangan keempat orang dewasa di sana. Dua orang wanita dan dua orang pria di usia sekitar empat puluhan. Tetsuya dan Shougo hanya diam, duduk bersimpuh di balik meja dengan berbagai macam kudapan kecil untuk tamu. Teh mahal, diimpor dari luar Jepang pun disediakan bagi sang tamu.

Nijimura Shuuzo, duduk di seberang Tetsuya dan Shougo. Tetsuya memperhatikan kakaknya yang beberapa kali bertemu pandang dengan Nijimura Shuuzo. Tetsuya memandangi gerak-gerik kakaknya, sesekali bersemu merah muda –hampir tak terlihat.

Tetsuya berdeham –lumayan keras. Matanya melirik sang kakak yang langsung menoleh. Tetsuya menyeringai kecil, sesekali menggoda kakaknya boleh juga. Pria yang baru saja menginjak usia sembilan belas itu bersemu merah –semerah tomat. Shuuzo ikut menoleh, menyeringai memandang Shougo –walau wajahnya sendiri merah.

"Apa?" Tetsuya bertanya, berpura-pura polos terhadap Shougo yang sedang mendelik ke arahnya. Tetsuya menyeringai kecil.

Shougo menghela napas.

Tetsuya tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, kutinggalkan Kakak berdua dengan Shuuzo-_san_. Aku permisi." Tetsuya berbisik, terlalu senang melihat perubahan ekspresi kakaknya.

Tetsuya berdiri, tidak memberi kesempatan Shougo untuk berbicara.

"Ayahanda, aku mohon izin pergi ke luar."

Kepala keluarga Kuroko yang sedang berbincang menoleh, mendapati anak bungsunya. Ia mengangguk. "Kembalilah sebelum bulan semakin tinggi."

Tetsuya membungkuk. "Baik, Ayahanda."

Tetsuya buru-buru melangkahkan kaki keluar, menyeringai usil pada kakaknya.

….::::***::::….

Tetsuya berjalan kaki menuju hutan di dekat kediaman Nijimura. Kuda sengaja ia tinggal, hendak menikmati hutan –alasan Tetsuya. Bermodalkan sebuah lampu minyak di tangan, sempat membawa dari rumah –tampak seperti terencana. Ia melirik ke kanan ke kiri, mencari sesuatu yang menarik hati. Bola safir yang jeli itu menemukan semak rimbun yang menutup sepertiga bagian hutan, tampak sengaja ditanam.

Tak sadar, bermodal intuisi dan rasa penasaran kaki sudah menuntunnya mendekati semak rimbun yang hijau itu. Tetsuya mengangkat lampu minyak di tangannya sedikit lebih tinggi, berusaha melihat apa yang ada di depan matanya.

"Uwa … cantik …"

Sebuah kalimat keluar secara spontan.

Kedua matanya berbinar, memperhatikan semak hijau ditumbuhi bunga. Bunga berkelopak banyak, warnanya merah dengan garis putih yang mencuat keluar. Bagian tengah bergradasi ke arah dalam, merah tua hingga hitam. Tetsuya bergerak untuk menyentuh bunga itu, terpesona akan keindahannya.

"Siapa di sana?"

Sebuah suara, Tetsuya melonjak kaget. Jemarinya tak jadi meraih bunga cantik di depan mata. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, suara kaki di atas rumput mendekat. Siluet seseorang –tepatnya lelaki berdiri di hadapannya. Tetsuya tak dapat melihat jelas sosok orang itu –sialnya lampu minyak pecah, jatuh karena kaget.

"Siapa?" Orang itu kembali bertanya pada Tetsuya, berdiri tak kurang dan tak lebih dari satu meter dari Tetsuya.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Glosarium**

_Futon_ : matras tipis di Jepang, dapat dilipat. Digunakan untuk tidur di lantai (biasanya _tatami_). Satu set terdiri atas _shikibuton_ (alas tidur) dan _kakebuton_ (selimut _futon_)

_Tatami_ : semacam tikar, digunakan sebagai alas di lantai. _Tatami_ terbuat dari jerami yang ditenun. Di sekelilingnya dijahit kain brokade atau kain hijau polos.

_Washi_ : kertas yang dibuat dengan metode tradisional di Jepang. Seratnya lebih panjang sehingga tipis namun tahan lama. Bisa digunakan untuk melapis _shoji_ (pintu geser Jepang)

_Kimono _: pakaian tradisional Jepang, bermacam-macam jenis. Berbeda kegunaan tergantung jenisnya.

_Naga-juban _: kain yang mencegah _kimono_ bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit. Gampangnya, kain yang dikenakan sebelum _kimono_.

_Nagagi_ : nagagi sendiri adalah kain yang dikenakan setelah _naga-juban_, merupakan _kimono_ utama.

_Tabi_ : kaus kaki yang dipakai ketika mengenakan _kimono_, biasanya sebetis.

_Montsuki _dan _kinagashi _: jenis _kimono _pria di Jepang.

_Dojo _: bangunan tempat kompetisi, pertandingan, latihan, serta belajar segala jenis seni bela diri Jepang.

* * *

**Author's note:**

Ah, terima kasih buat para readers yang telah meluangkan waktu membaca fanfic ini. Fic ini projek baru author dalam multichap fic. Dengan rombak sana sini, dan author sebisa mungkin menggunakan bahasa yang lebih baik. Kalau masih ada kesalahan, mohon ralat saya. Kemudian, jangan segan untuk memberi saran atau kritik supaya fic ini bisa lebih baik lagi. Untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan di update beberapa hari setelah UN selesai.

Semoga fic ini bisa menghibur, mengisi waktu luang readers, dan akhir kata,

Mohon reviewnya.

Terima kasih banyak.

Sign,

Kuhaku


	2. II

..:: **TWO : Who? **::..

* * *

Tetsuya mundur beberapa langkah, sudah siap kabur jika sosok di depannya adalah penyamun yang biasa lewat di hutan.

"Siapa kau?"

Tetsuya tak dapat menjawab. Ia merutuki kecerobohannya –memecahkan lampu minyak karena terkejut.

"Jawab aku, siapa?"

"Ah, maaf …"

Tetsuya dapat mendengar orang itu mendecakkan lidahnya. "Aku tidak meminta maaf darimu. Aku bertanya siapa dirimu?"

"Bukankah lebih sopan untuk menyebutkan nama anda terlebih dahulu ketika meminta nama orang lain."

Dengusan terdengar. "Hanya saja, dalam kasus kali ini kau yang masuk ke teritori milikku."

"Teritori? Memangnya hutan ini milikmu? Hutan ini milik Jepang."

Tawa mengejek keluar. "Secara sah memang. Namun, secara non-formal, bagian ini adalah teritoriku."

"Seenaknya saja kau mengklaim hutan ini sebagai teritorimu." Tetsuya mengkritik orang yang baru saja mengakui hutan sebagai teritorinya.

"Terima kasih."

"Aku tidak memujimu!" Tetsuya mulai meninggikan suaranya.

Tanggapan serius Tetsuya dibalas dengan tawa kecil. "Lebih baik kau ikut aku, kita bicara di tempat yang lebih nyaman."

Mata Tetsuya memicing –curiga menguasai diri.

Orang yang membalikkan tubuhnya itu kemudian bersuara. "Ah, tidak perlu curiga. Aku hanya penduduk desa yang mengasingkan diri di hutan."

Tetsuya mengangkat kedua alisnya, jemari meraba _katana_ yang diikat di pinggang –berjaga-jaga jika ada hal berbahaya.

"Mau ikut atau tidak? Aku punya secangkir teh herbal yang masih hangat."

Tetsuya mengangguk, merasa orang itu akan mengerti.

"Bagus. Ikut aku."

Tetsuya mengikuti langkah orang yang baru saja ia temui –sedikit kesulitan, langkah kakinya lebar.

* * *

**T A L E**

**AkaKuro**

**Slight KagaKuro and NijiHai**

**Romance, Horror, Crime**

**Rate M**

**Warning! Empire!AU, Major OOC, yaoi, typo(s), Dark theme story**

**Cerita ini mengandung unsur BL serta kekerasan / pembunuhan. Bagi readers yang tidak menyukai tema BL dan kekerasan, dipersilahkan meninggalkan halaman ini dengan memencet tombol silang di kanan atas, dan bagi readers yang suka, selamat menikmati.**

**Anda telah diperingatkan sebelum membaca. Resiko tanggung sendiri.**

**No Flame.**

**Disclaimer**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**.**

**Story © Kuhaku**

**.**

**.**

**Silakan perbaiki saya bila ada kesalahan, baik penulisan atau lainnya.**

* * *

Tetsuya menggeliat dalam duduknya. Ia malah melihat kesana kemari, memperhatikan ruangan yang terbuat dari kayu itu. Bangunan kayu, di tengah hutan lebat. Pemiliknya sedang menyesap teh herbal dengan tenang di hadapan Tetsuya.

Tetsuya menggenggam secangkir teh herbal pula, namun tidak diminum sedikitpun. Bukannya tidak sopan terhadap tuan rumah, justru keadaan sekarang membuatnya semakin tidak nyaman. Mau berkata apa ia, sudah diperbolehkan masuk dan disuguhi teh herbal, apa dia mau meminta lebih? Tidak sopan. Apa ia harus berkata, "Tolong lepaskan topeng anda."

Begitu?

Sesekali bola safir mencuri pandang pada tuan rumah, duduk bersimpuh dengan topeng di wajahnya. Tetsuya semakin bingung, apa orang ini sedang memejamkan mata atau sedang memperhatikannya dari ujung ke ujung.

"Ada apa?"

Kalimat pertanyaan terlontar, Tetsuya terlonjak.

Tetsuya berdeham kecil. "Permisi, apa … anda bisa melepas topeng itu?"

Tetsuya berusaha sopan, beda cerita kalau tuan rumahnya ikut _nyolot_.

Permukaan halus topeng diraba jemari lentik. Hening sesaat, kemudian anggukan. Topeng putih berwajah rubah itu dilepas, menampilkan sosok pria menawan. Katanya _sih_ hanya penduduk desa yang mengasingkan diri, tapi sepertinya lebih mirip seorang bangsawan yang mengira dirinya penduduk desa –karena amnesia.

Tetsuya terbisu, bingung harus berucap apa. Tangannya menggoyang cangkir teh, matanya memandang cairan coklat dalam cangkir keramik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di hutan malam-malam?"

Tetsuya mendongak, pertanyaan lagi. Lama-lama rasanya ia seperti seorang kriminal yang sedang diinterogasi.

"Aku hanya berjalan-jalan. Aku bosan." Tetsuya menjawab seadanya, menyembunyikan gugup.

Orang di hadapannya menggumam. "Lalu kau menemukan tempat tinggalku, heh?"

Tetsuya mengangguk sambil menelan ludah. Nada yang digunakan terdengar tak bersahabat, jaga-jaga kalau orang ini berniat buruk. Keringat dingin mulai meluncur perlahan, gugup menggerogoti Tetsuya.

Sang tuan rumah kembali menyesap teh. "Tenang saja, aku bukan orang jahat. Sudah kujelaskan padamu, aku hanya seorang penduduk desa yang mengasingkan diri ke hutan."

Tetsuya berdiri, semakin gugup. Lihat, orang ini bahkan membaca pikirannya. "Maaf, aku harus kembali. Permisi."

Kedua kaki buru-buru meninggalkan bangunan di tengah hutan, cepat-cepat memakai sandal kayu kemudian berlari keluar. Mengeliminasi kesempatan sang tuan rumah menawarinya hal yang lebih lagi.

….::::***::::….

Tetsuya bertumpu sebelah tangan pada batang pohon besar, napasnya terengah-engah. Berlari dengan kecepatan penuh –walau masih lambat– di tengah hutan lebat, gelap, tanpa penerangan. Beberapa kali tersandung akar besar pohon, hampir jatuh. Luka lebam menabrak akar, jangan ditanya –sudah pasti.

Tepukan dipundak membuatnya terlonjak. Ia langsung menoleh ke belakang. Takut-takut orang tadi mengikutinya, kemudian tiba-tiba menebaskan kapak tajam di lehernya. Tidak, terima kasih.

"Ogiwara-_kun_! Kau mengagetkanku." Tetsuya mengelus dada, hampir serangan jantung.

Ogiwara mundur beberapa langkah, ikut kaget dengan teriakan Tetsuya. "Maaf, Kuroko."

Tetsuya menghela napas. "Syukurlah, kukira siapa." Bergumam kecil, hampir tak terdengar.

"Kau kenapa di hutan malam-malam?"

"Ah, keluarga kami sedang mengadakan kunjungan ke keluarga Nijimura. Aku meninggalkan kakak berdua dengan Shuuzo-_san_."

"Kenapa? Kau bosan?" Ogiwara bersandar di batang pohon, diikuti Tetsuya.

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Alasan pertama. Alasan kedua, aku tidak tahan dengan aura cinta yang mereka keluarkan. Bisa kau bayangkan, aku bahkan tak percaya dengan mataku sendiri, Ogiwara-_kun_!"

Ogiwara menaikkan sebelah alis. "Hah? Apa maksudmu? Dan hentikan, wajahmu mengerikan, Kuroko."

"Kau bayangkan, aku duduk di samping kakak. Shuuzo-_san_ duduk di seberang meja. Aku bahkan bisa melihat aura hati warna merah muda beterbangan di ruangan. Aku perlu periksakan mataku."

"Pfft … Apa itu? Aku bahkan tak dapat mempercayai ceritamu."

Tetsuya menghela napas. "Sudah kuduga. Aku tak dapat meyakinkanmu." Tetsuya mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah.

"Kau ini, imajinasimu terlalu tinggi."

Tetsuya hanya menggeleng. "Lagipula Ogiwara-_kun_ sendiri kenapa di hutan?"

"Aku mendapat tugas mengantar hasil ladang ke pelanggan. Kemudian ada patroli malam di hutan."

Kini giliran Tetsuya mengangkat alis. "Patroli malam? Aku baru dengar."

Ogiwara mengangguk. "Hm, hanya beberapa saja yang ditunjuk untuk patroli. Sepertinya hanya desaku dan desa tempat Aomine yang ditunjuk."

"Patroli untuk apa?"

"Kalian masih terlalu muda untuk mengetahui alasannya. Begitu kata kepala desa." Ogiwara mengusap tengkuknya, wajah ditekuk kesal.

"Apa-apaan itu. Seperti ada sesuatu yang bahaya, kan?"

Ogiwara mengangguk. "Ah, tapi aku sempat menguping saat pertemuan di balai desa."

"Soal patroli malam?"

"Ya. Kalau tidak salah, mereka mendapati beberapa orang mencurigakan melewati hutan ini, entah apa tujuannya."

"Penyamun? _Ninja_?"

"Bukan, mereka tidak pernah menyerang warga sekitar desa dan tentu bukan _ninja_."

Tetsuya menempelkan telunjuk di pipi. "Apa ya … penyusup?"

Ogiwara menggeleng. "Menurut saksi, mereka membawa peti besar, terbuat dari kayu."

Suasana mendadak hening. Tetsuya dan Ogiwara larut dalam pemikiran masing-masing, berusaha mencari kesimpulan.

Tetsuya berdiri. "Ah, maaf Ogiwara-_kun_, aku harus segera kembali. Ayahanda memintaku kembali sebelum bulan semakin tinggi."

Ogiwara mengangguk. "Kuaantar."

"Tidak usah, Ogiwara-_kun_ lanjutkan patroli saja."

Ogiwara menggeleng. "Bahaya, kan. Masa aku membiarkan anak perawan jalan sendirian di hutan malam-malam."

"Hei! Aku bukan seorang gadis, Ogiwara-_kun_."

Ogiwara menempelkan telunjuk di depan bibir. "Tidak boleh berteriak. Sudah malam. Cepat, akan kuantar. Patroli malamku juga sudah selesai."

Tetsuya mendengus kesal. "Terserah."

* * *

Bulan di langit, menduduki singgahsana tertingginya. Cahaya bintang berpendar, terlihat kecil dan jauh. Matahari sudah lama kembali ke peraduannya. Tiap manusia sedang sibuk, berjalan mondar-mandir, seperti tak punya kegiatan. Nyatanya memang benar-benar sibuk, menuang minyak dan menyalakan api untuk lampu menemani petualangan mimpi hingga subuh.

Beda ceritanya dengan Tetsuya. Makhluk satu ini malah duduk bertumpu lutut di atas _futon_, secarik surat di tangan dan kilas balik kejadian di dalam hutan. Ia sendiri malah bingung, mana yang harus dipikirkan terlebih dahulu. Isi surat di tangannya? Orang yang mengaku penduduk desa yang mengasingkan diri? Atau ucapan Ogiwara?

Tetsuya mengacak rambutnya kesal. Jika tidak ada surat penting, hampir ia meremas telapak tangannya kuat-kuat. Tetsuya menghela napas, menyerah. Menjatuhkan diri ke atas _futon_ –sedikit sakit, ia kira _futon_ cukup tebal untuknya menuburukkan diri. Tetsuya mengguling ke kanan, menghadapkan tubuhnya ke langit-langit kamar.

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik aku tidur."

Tetsuya menyembunyikan amplop surat di balik bantalnya, cepat-cepat memejamkan mata hendak ikut masuk alam bawah sadar.

….::::***::::….

Tetsuya mengerang kecil, mengusap matanya. Rasanya ada yang membuatnya terbangun. Tetsuya segera duduk di atas _futon_, berusaha mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Matanya melirik jendela kayu lapis _washi._

Gelap.

Di luar masih gelap. Tetsuya menautkan kedua alis, mengerang kesal. Kali ini apa lagi yang membangunkannya.

_Prang!_

Samar, suara pecahan beling masuk ke membran timpaninya. Tetsuya terlonjak, ia segera berdiri dan berlari keluar kamar menuju sumber suara. Koridor lumayan ricuh –panik. Tetsuya berbelok ke kanan, menuju ruang keluarga.

Guci antik lima juta _mon_ milik ayahnya pecah. Pahatan kayu bentuk sakura seharga empat ratus ribu _mon_ milik ibunya pecah. Lukisan di dinding jatuh, beberapa sobek. Ah, uang melayang sia-sia. Kedua mata Tetsuya melebar.

_Prang!_

Suara pecahan beling lagi. Tetsuya membalikkan tubuh, berlari menuju sumber suara. Kali ini di kamar utama. Sambil merapal dalam hati, berharap tidak ada hal buruk. Pintu kamar utama ditutup. Tetsuya menggeser pintu dengan cepat –sedikit kasar, menimbulkan suara. Baru saja pintu dibuka, tubuh mungil Tetsuya terhempas.

Dua orang bertopeng hitam keluar tergopoh-gopoh, mengangkut peti kayu milik keluarganya. Tetsuya segera bangkit, hendak mengejar keduanya. Kedua mata membuka lebar, alis bertaut. Wajahnya tampak begitu serius. Sebuah tarikan di tangannya membuat Tetsuya mengurungkan niat. Ia menoleh ke belakang, ibunya menggelengkan kepala.

"Ibunda, apakah ayahanda dan ibunda baik-baik saja?" Tetsuya segera membalikkan badan, berlari ke dalam kamar utama.

Ibunya hanya mengangguk, wajah ketakutan hampir menangis. "Ayahmu terluka."

Tetsuya bersimpuh, bertumpu lutut di samping ayahnya. Tangan terluka, untung tidak terlalu dalam. Tetsuya segera berdiri, mengambil kotak berisi perban dan obat-obatan. Dengan langkah terburu-buru, ibunya masuk membawa air –sudah tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

Bola putih lembut berserat menyerap air, ditubrukkan perlahan pada luka menganga. Cairan merah bernama darah perlahan bersih, ikut terserap. Desis kecil keluar –perih menyerang. Selesai, perban putih panjang diambil, dililit dengan perlahan dan telaten.

"Ayahanda, nanti pagi akan kupanggilkan Midorima-_san_."

Pria paruh baya bersurai biru itu hanya mengangguk lemas, tampaknya efek kehilangan banyak darah. Tetsuya kemudian merapikan kotak obat, berdiri dan memandang ibunya.

"Ibunda, sebaiknya ibunda dan ayahanda berpindah kamar. Kamar ini biar kubersihkan dulu."

Pasangan suami istri itu hanya mengangguk tanpa suara. Segera meninggalkan ruangan yang berantakan itu dan pergi ke ruangan lain –melanjutkan tidur. Tetsuya menghela napas.

"Pekerjaan bertambah. Bagus sekali." Gumam Tetsuya –sarkas seperti biasa.

….::::***::::….

Tetsuya mengelap peluh di kening. Pekerjaan membereskan ruangan selesai.

"Akhirnya selesai." Tetsuya menurunkan lengan _kimono_ yang ia gulung.

Mata dengan kantung hitam melirik ke jendela kayu lapis _washi_. Sudah terang. Tetsuya menghela napas. Ia bekerja berjam-jam, badan lelah, menjerit minta kembali masuk ke dalam _futon_. Tapi hari sudah pagi, ia masih punya banyak kegiatan.

Sekali lagi, Tetsuya memandang ke sekeliling ruangan. Memastikan ruangan sudah rapi ia melenggang keluar.

"Pagi, Tetsuya!"

Tetsuya menoleh, mendengar suara memanggil namanya. "Selamat pagi, Kakak."

Shougo hanya mengangguk, melangkah menuju ruang makan. Sedang Tetsuya pergi ke bagian belakang rumah, menyimpan sapu dan alat lain untuk membersihkan kamar utama. Ia kembali ke kamar dan segera mandi, berendam di kolam air hangat untuk merilekskan otot yang lelah bekerja.

Tetsuya memandang ke langit –pemandian tidak punya atap. Ia menghela napas. Sepertinya terlalu banyak hal yang ia pikirkan. Ia bahkan belum menginjak usia delapan belas tahun –usia yang dianggap telah dewasa. Bisa-bisa rambutnya memutih duluan sebelum ia delapan belas tahun.

Tak ingin lama-lama berendam, karena dengan daya tahan tubuh lemah –cepat atau lambat ia akan terserang flu, Tetsuya segera keluar dan memakai _kimono_ biru tua terbuat dari sutra. Ia segera menuju ruang makan, bergabung dengan ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya.

Baru saja membuka pintu ruang makan, namanya sudah menjadi sasaran target sang ayah.

"Tetsuya."

Tetsuya segera menutup pintu, membungkukkan tubuh. "Ya, Ayahanda."

"Ikut aku ke ruanganku. Sekarang makan dulu sarapanmu."

"Baik, Ayahanda."

Tetsuya buru-buru melangkahkan kaki menuju meja makan. Ayahnya tak suka dibuat menunggu. Semua dilakukan Tetsuya serba cepat, bagaimana tidak. Bayangkan kau sedang makan, kemudian sepasang bola mata memperhatikanmu dengan pandangan menusuk –menuntut untuk segera selesai. Tetsuya mempercepat gerakannya, melihat sang ayah sudah lebih dari separuh jalan menghabiskan sarapan. Secangkir kopi hitam pahit menjadi pilihan Tetsuya sebagai penutup makan pagi, kafein sangat ia butuhkan sekarang.

"Terima kasih atas makanannya."

Begitu melihat Tetsuya mengatupkan kedua tangan di depan dada, kepala keluarga Kuroko berdiri dan segera melangkah keluar tanpa menunggu putra bungsunya. Tetsuya pun membungkukkan tubuh pada ibu dan kakaknya dan segera keluar, membuntut sang ayah.

….::::***::::….

"Aku memberitahu hal ini kepadamu sekarang, Tetsuya."

Yang dipanggil mendongak, wajah serius. Diam namun memperhatikan, menunggu kalimat yang akan diucapkan.

"Jaga teman dekat denganmu, namun jaga musuhmu lebih dekat."

Kedua alis ia tarik naik. "Mengikat musuh … lebih dekat daripada teman."

Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk. "Ya. Kau mengerti apa yang kumaksud, kan, Tetsuya?" Matanya menatap Tetsuya, seakan menyibak jawaban.

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Aku paham, Ayahanda."

"Bagus."

Tetsuya mendongak, menatap ayahnya yang menyesap teh. "Ayahanda, aku ingin bertanya."

Kepala keluarga Kuroko menoleh, meletakkan cangkir teh nya. "Soal semalam?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Iya."

"Semalam … hanya gangguan biasa. Aku bahkan tahu siapa dalang di balik pencurian semalam." Kepala keluarga Kuroko memejamkan matanya sejenak.

Tetsuya menunduk. "Semalam, apa isi peti yang mereka curi, Ayahanda?"

"Hanya beberapa kain yang akan dijual di toko. Bukan masalah besar."

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Baik. Aku mengerti." Kemudian berdiri, membungkuk. "Aku mohon undur diri. Aku akan memanggil Midorima-_san_ kemari untuk memeriksa luka Ayahanda."

Pria itu hanya mengangguk, menyesap teh dari cangkir keramiknya.

"Tetsuya."

Tetsuya baru saja hendak membuka pintu, suara sang ayah menghentikan niatnya. Ia menoleh.

"Kau akan mengerti. Siapa musuhmu, dan siapa temanmu. Tunggu waktu yang tepat, tanpa isyaratpun kau akan tahu."

Tetsuya tak bersuara. "Aku mengerti, Ayahanda. Dan ketika saat itu datang, kuharap memang sesuai dengan ekspetasi Ayahanda. Aku permisi."

Kemudian pintu ditutup, menandakan seorang telah melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan kepala keluarga Kuroko menyesap teh sendirian di ruang pribadinya.

* * *

"Yo, Kuroko."

Tetsuya menoleh. "Selamat siang, Ogiwara-_kun_."

"Siang."

Bunyi kayu dari _geta_ bertubrukan rumput terdengar semakin jelas. Pemiliknya berjalan mendekat, ikut duduk di tepi danau.

"Kenapa sendirian? Mana kakakmu?" Ogiwara bertanya lagi –_kepo_.

Tetsuya menggeleng. "Kakak sedang kencan dengan Shuuzo-_san_, pergi belanja di kota."

Ogiwara hanya tersenyum. "Kenapa? Kau juga ingin kencan? Mau kutemani?"

Tetsuya memandang Ogiwara, tidak bersuara.

"Apa?" Sedang yang ditatap hanya pura-pura tidak tahu.

Tetsuya menghela napas. "Sekarang kita sudah kencan berdua."

"Hah?" Ogiwara membulatkan matanya.

"Kita sedang duduk, di bawah pohon, berdua, di tepi danau. Tapi tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak akan pernah menerima Ogiwara-_kun_ sebagai kekasihku." Tetsuya berujar panjang lebar, dan menohok hati dengan wajah datar.

"Astaga, Kuroko. Itu kalimat terpanjang yang pernah kau ucapkan, dan kau tahu apa? Kalimat terpanjang pertamamu menohok hatiku."

"Terima kasih."

Ogiwara mengusap wajahnya. "Terserah."

Kemudian hening begitu saja. Seperti kedua orang ini terserang bisu mendadak. Tetsuya memandangi air jernih danau di depan matanya, sedang Ogiwara memandang ke langit sambil bersandar pada pohon. Tetsuya menghela napas tiba-tiba.

Ogiwara mengangkat kedua alisnya, melirik Tetsuya. "Kenapa?"

Tetsuya tidak menoleh, masih memandang danau di depannya –seolah memandang danau lebih baik dari memandang Ogiwara. "Tidak apa-apa."

"Oh, Ayolah, Kuroko. Kau menghela napas kemudian berkata tidak apa? Kau justru membuatku penasaran."

Tetsuya melirik Ogiwara dari ujung matanya. "Sepertinya Ogiwara-_kun_ selalu penasaran, ya?"

"Itu pujian atau sindiran?"

"Keduanya. Ah, tidak perlu berterima kasih padaku."

Giliran Ogiwara menghela napas. "Memang sulit berbicara denganmu."

"Terima kasih."

"Kau berencana mengulang pembicaraan awal kita?"

"Tidak."

Ogiwara rasanya ingin sekali mengangkat temannya ini, menggendongnya ke pantai, membawanya berlari di hamparan pasir putih, kemudian melemparnya ke tengah laut. Tapi kota ini jauh dari pantai, ia harus menyusun rencana lain, misalnya melempar Tetsuya ke danau di depan mereka.

Ogiwara mengangguk-angguk.

"Ada apa, Ogiwara-_kun_?"

Tanpa melirik Tetsuya, Ogiwara menjawab. "Aku sedang menyusun rencana untuk membuangmu ke dalam danau."

"Terima kasih." Tetsuya menjawab sekadarnya –tampang datar.

"Sama-sama." Dibalas tak kalah datar.

Hening lagi. Sungguh, Ogiwara ingin mengikat temannya di kursi kemudian menyiksa dan memaksa Tetsuya mengeluarkan semua masalah yang ia punya. _Problem solved_.

"Ogiwara-_kun_."

Ogiwara menoleh. "Ya?"

"Kalau … suatu saat nanti aku punya masalah besar, apa … kau mau membantuku?"

Ogiwara mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Hah? Tentu saja, kan? Apa kau tidak menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu?"

"Bu … bukan begitu. Maksudku masalah yang benar-benar besar."

"Tidak masalah." Ogiwara tersenyum. "Justru itu gunanya sahabat, bukankah begitu, Kuroko?"

Tetsuya tersenyum, memandang Ogiwara. "Terima kasih banyak, Ogiwara-_kun_."

Keduanya memandang langit, tampak larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Tampaknya … sebentar lagi akan ada masalah besar." Tetsuya berujar tiba-tiba –pelan hampir berbisik.

Ogiwara terkejut, raut sahabatnya kini berubah serius –sangat serius hingga menakutkan. "Kuroko?"

Tetsuya tampak terlonjak, ia menoleh. "Eh?"

Ogiwara menggeleng. "Tidak apa. Lebih baik kau pulang, kau punya jadwal pelajaran, kan hari ini?"

Tetsuya cemberut. "Jangan ingatkan aku." Remaja enam belas tahun itu segera berdiri, menepuk-nepuk debu yang mungkin menempel pada _kimono_ birunya.

"Hati-hati di jalan, Kuroko."

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Ogiwara-_kun_."

Ogiwara memandangi sosok Tetsuya yang menjauh sambil berlari kecil. "Apa yang kau sembunyikan? Kuroko Tetsuya."

* * *

Tetsuya menggeser pintu utama rumah, baru saja pulang.

"Aku pulang."

Ibunya menyambut di teras, tidak seperti biasa.

"Ah, Selamat datang, Tetsuya. Hari ini Daiki-_kun_ mengatakan tidak ada pelajaran memanah. Ia sibuk menemani kekasihnya pergi belanja di kota sebelah."

Tetsuya baru melepas alas kakinya mendongak. "Menemani Ryouta-_san_ belanja?"

Wanita paruh baya itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum tipis. "Sebagai gantinya, tolong beli bahan untuk makan malam, bisa?"

Tetsuya mengangguk menyanggupi. Lagipula suasana hatinya sedang bahagia –dikarenakan pelajaran memanah yang dibatalkan sepihak. Tangannya menengadah, menerima secarik kertas putih kekuningan kecil, seukuran telapak tangan. Tak lupa membawa dompet kain berisi uang.

"Aku pergi dulu."

"Hati-hati di jalan, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya segera keluar, melangkahkan kaki menuju kota. Awalnya Tetsuya ingin menunggang kuda kesayangannya, mengingat jarak pasar tengah kota yang agak jauh dari rumahnya. Tapi tampaknya sebuah hal bernama 'status' sebagai anak pedagang kain terkaya di kota akan memancing perhatian. Asal kalian tahu, kuda milik keluarga Kuroko bukan kuda sembarangan. Awalnya dari generasi kesepuluh keluarga Kuroko –jauh sebelum Tetsuya lahir, ia tertarik pada kuda yang dijual seorang asing dari luar Jepang. Kuda kelas satu, bulu coklat halus mengilat.

Hingga kini keluarga Kuroko selalu mengambil kuda dengan kualitas nomor satu saja. Masih sangat jarang rakyat biasa mempunyai kuda kualitas baik ini. Harganya bisa sebanding dengan biaya hidup rakyat biasa selama tiga tahun penuh, termasuk biaya makan dan belanja macam-macam.

Tetsuya mempercepat langkah kedua kakinya, pasar bisa keburu tutup kalau dia berlama-lama di jalan. Mencapai pasar di tengah kota, Tetsuya segera membaca daftar dalam kertas.

"Ikan salmon lima ekor … tahu tawar sepuluh buah … sawi putih dua buah … kentang enam buah … apel sepuluh buah." Tetsuya mengangguk, mengingat daftar belanja sekali lihat. Ia menyegerakan langkahnya menuju toko pertama, toko sayur dan buah.

Baru berjalan beberapa langkah, tubuh mungilnya terhempas. Lautan manusia tampaknya tak menghiraukan sosok mungil Tetsuya di tengah mereka. Tetsuya cemberut, berusaha berdiri namun gagal –kembali terdorong sosok lain. Ia hampir berteriak kesal jka tidak ada sebuah tangan terulur untuknya tiba-tiba.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tetsuya mendongak, menatap malaikat yang baru saja menolongnya –terlalu hiperbola.

"Ah, terima kasih banyak." Tetsuya menyambut uluran tangan itu kemudian berdiri.

"Permisi, aku harus pergi."

Orang yang baru saja menolong Tetsuya itu buru-buru melangkah pergi. Tetsuya menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Maaf, boleh … saya tahu nama anda?"

Orang itu, tepatnya seorang pria muda yang baru saja menolongnya tersenyum.

Mengingat prosedur perkenalan yang biasa ia lakukan, Tetsuya segera kembali menyahut. "Ah, maafkan kelancangan saya. Nama saya Kuroko Tetsuya."

Kembali senyum tipis ia terima. "Salam kenal, Kuroko-_san_. Namaku Kagami Tatsuya."

"Ah, anda dari keluarga Kagami?"

Pemuda bersurai hitam itu mengangguk. "Aku anak kedua."

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku." Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya, memberikan rasa terima kasih.

"Tidak masalah. Kuharap lain kali kita bisa bertemu lagi, Kuroko-_san_." Tatsuya berujar sambil tersenyum.

"Ya, aku permisi dulu, Kagami-_san_."

Tetsuya menyegerakan langkahnya, mengingat tujuannya datang ke kota. Ia melirik ke kanan dan kiri, mencari letak toko sayur dan buah. Tak sampai dua meter berjalan, toko yang ia tuju sudah terlihat. Tetsuya pun berbelok, membawa kakinya menuju toko itu. Sebelum matanya menangkap sesuatu yang janggal.

Kedua mata Tetsuya membulat. Pandangannya tertuju pada sebuah toko berjarak tak berapa jauh dari toko sayur itu. Mengurungkan niat membeli bahan makanan, ia mendatangi toko yang membuat hatinya resah. Masih ada waktu sebelum toko-toko tutup.

"Urusan ini lebih penting dari membeli bahan makan malam. Aku harus memastikannya."

Tetsuya mempercepat langkahnya, berlari kecil menuju toko itu dengan jantung berdegup cepat.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Note:**

_Mon_ adalah mata uang pada masa zaman Edo di Jepang, namun dalam cerita ini tidak bisa dipastikan zaman yang dipakai. Karena tidak adanya pengetahuan penulis seputar zaman Edo yang pasti benar semua. Maafkan saya ._.

_Geta _adalah sandal di Jepang yang terbuat dari kayu. _Geta_ dibuat dengan alas yang tinggi, bentuk alasnya seperti balok kayu dengan posisi horizontal.

* * *

**Author's note: **

Terima kasih bagi para readers yang telah bersedia menunggu kelanjutan fic ini. Mohon maaf atas keterlambatan update dikarenakan author yang sempat sakit. Selain itu fic ini masih perlu rombak di sana-sini karena bagi saya belum memuaskan. Mohon maaf bila chapter ini hancur ._. karena... otak saya tidak dapat berfungsi dengan baik setelah UN. Mohon maafkan author ini.

**Special Thanks to who have:**

**Reviewed**

Shouraichi Rein | Aka to Kuro | ichiten-ku | Ndong-Chan | Kujo Kasuza | yolandaashari | nyancatfangirl | adelia santi | Bona Nano | Seventyone Square | ichigoStrawberry-nyan | midnightpuncher

**Followed**

Akari Kareina | Akashi Yukari | Andhrie Seijuurou | Ariska | BaekHun 9294 | ChukheNalu 4ev | Kiria-Akai11 | Kuro Hanabi | Lee Kibum | Ndong-Chan | Newbie Kepo | Shikiru Nara | | Shouraichi Rein | kyuminloid | loliconkawaii | midnightpuncher | nyancatfangirl | yolandaashari

**Favorited**

Akashi Sorata | Aka to Kuro | Andhrie Seijuurou | Angel Muaffi | Ariska | BaekHun 9294 | ChukheNalu 4ev | Ndong-Chan | SasagiiRokusai | | Sparkle Thanato | kyuminloid | nyancatfangirl | yolandaashari

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...**

Sign,

Kuhaku


	3. III

..:: **THREE : Conclusion, Cross, Confusion **::..

* * *

Tetsuya melangkah cepat, menubruk beberapa orang di jalan. Mendapat protes di sana sini, tapi ia tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Sekarang, yang paling penting adalah urusan yang ada di depan matanya. Ia harus memastikan ini semua, meredakan resah hatinya.

Sampai di depan toko, Tetsuya sedikit terengah-engah. Jarak dari toko sayur dan buah yang hendak ia tuju memang tidak terlalu jauh, kira-kira hanya berbeda lima toko saja dan ada di seberang. Namun, berlari kecil dengan jantung berdegup cepat, ditambah melewati lautan manusia di tengah pasar merupakan medan yang sulit –menurut Tetsuya.

* * *

**T A L E**

**AkaKuro**

**Slight KagaKuro and NijiHai**

**Romance, Horror, Crime**

**Rate M**

**Warning! Empire!AU, Major OOC, yaoi, typo(s), Dark theme story**

**Cerita ini mengandung unsur BL serta kekerasan / pembunuhan. Bagi readers yang tidak menyukai tema BL dan kekerasan, dipersilahkan meninggalkan halaman ini dengan memencet tombol silang di kanan atas, dan bagi readers yang suka, selamat menikmati.**

**Anda telah diperingatkan sebelum membaca. Resiko tanggung sendiri.**

**No Flame.**

**Disclaimer**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**.**

**Story © Kuhaku**

**.**

**.**

**Silakan perbaiki saya bila ada kesalahan, baik penulisan atau lainnya.**

* * *

"Permisi … Paman?"

Seorang pria gemuk berambut coklat di usia tiga puluhan sedang duduk santai di bagian dalam toko. Menyesap secangkir kopi sambil menghitung-hitung keuntungan jualan, tidak menyadari kehadiran Tetsuya sama sekali.

"Permisi …"

Pria gemuk menoleh, terlonjak kaget dengan kehadiran Tetsuya "Ah, ya?"

"Permisi, tapi apa aku bisa melihat isi kotak itu?" Tetsuya berujar, menunjuk sebuah peti coklat terbuat dari kayu, diletakkan di bagian terdepan toko.

Sang penjual mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Isinya barang yang akan dijual." Ia berdiri dan menuntun Tetsuya menuju peti di bagian depan.

"Eh? Barang yang akan dijual? Kenapa ada di dalam peti?"

Sang penjual, berjalan di depan kembali mengangguk. "Ya, barang ini baru datang tadi siang. Aku belum sempat menatanya di etalase."

"Tadi siang …"

Akhirnya mereka berada di depan peti kayu itu. Keduanya bertumpu lutut, memudahkan mereka membuka dan melihat isi peti. Sang pemilik toko mengambil kunci dari kantung _kimono_-nya. Ia segera membuka peti itu, mengangkat penutupnya.

Tetsuya melongok ke dalam. "Sudah kuduga." Batinnya.

Sang pemilik mengeluarkan sebuah kain sutra, warnanya lembut. Biru muda lembut berpadu sedikit warna merah muda dengan corak sakura putih.

"Ini, ketika aku melihatnya bahkan aku langsung jatuh cinta. Kualitas kainnya pun sangat jarang kau temui. Benar-benar kain kualitas nomor satu." Sang penjual kain tersenyum lebar –senyum bisnis.

Tetsuya meraih kain sutra itu, menelitinya –bahkan hingga memicingkan mata. Tetsuya mengangguk. "Paman, aku beli kain ini."

Sang paman penjual tersenyum puas, barang dagangan laku –tak sembarang kain pula. Ia segera membawa kain itu, hendak membungkusnya. Tetsuya tak langsung ikut, ia melirik peti itu, mendecakkan lidah. Tangannya meraih sebuah besi kecil yang dicat warna emas dan dilekatkan pada bagian belakang peti. Tetsuya mencabut besi itu –jangan remehkan kekuatannya. Walau wajahnya manis seperti seorang gadis pun, kekuatannya masih seratus persen lelaki tulen.

"Sudah kuduga. Firasatku tidak salah." Tetsuya berujar kecil, menggenggam besi kecil dalam tangannya erat. Kedua matanya menatap tajam –padahal tak ada yang ditatap. Mata melotot besar, aura membunuh keluar.

Ia segera berdiri, tak ingin membuat paman penjual itu curiga. Ia mendatangi sang penjual, memberikan sejumlah uang dari kantung _kimono_-nya. Beruntung ia membawa uang untuk membeli barang mahal di hadapannya, ia akan dimarahi ibunya jika mengorbankan uang untuk membeli bahan makan malam. Tetsuya menerima bungkusan kertas krem, diikat pita merah dengan cap lambang toko.

"Terima kasih, Paman."

"Terima kasih banyak, datang kembali."

Tetsuya membalikkan badannya, buru-buru menyelesaikan tugas membeli bahan makan malam dan pulang ke rumah.

* * *

"Aku pulang."

Tetsuya segera melepas _geta_-nya, merapikannya dalam lemari. Langkah kedua kakinya terburu-buru, ingin segera makan malam, ingin segera berbicara dengan ayahnya.

"Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya menoleh, mendapati sosok ibunya dari balik pintu ruang tengah.

"Ah, aku pulang." Tetsuya membungkuk.

"Selamat datang. Segera letakkan bahan makan malam di dapur, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Baik, Ibunda."

Berlari kecil ke dapur, meletakkan bahan makanan kemudian kakinya kembali melangkah cepat. Kini ke ruang pribadi ayahnya.

"Permisi, Ayahanda."

"Masuk." Sahutan terdengar, diambil Tetsuya sebagai izin masuk ke dalam.

Tetsuya melangkahkan kakinya ke seberang ruangan –pintu menuju teras yang dibuka. Langkahnya pelan dan anggun. Ia membungkukkan badannya –mengabaikan fakta bahwa sang ayah tak dapat melihat dirinya di belakang. Tetsuya ikut duduk di teras, agak memberi jarak dengan sang ayah.

"Ayahanda."

Kepala keluarga Kuroko hanya diam, namun Tetsuya tahu ayahnya sedang mendengarkan.

"Aku menemukan ini, di toko kain di pasar."

Tetsuya kemudian meletakkan bungkusan kertas kuning isi kain yang ia beli di pasar. Pria paruh baya itu hanya melirik bungkusan dari ekor matanya, seolah tak tertarik dengan apa yang ada di dalam. Ia kembali mengalihkan perhatian ke pohon di halaman luar.

"Apa yang kau dapat?" Pertanyaan dengan nada tenang diucapkan, tanpa menoleh.

Tetsuya terbisu. Ia sedikit bingung untuk menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya.

"Kau sekarang mengerti, Tetsuya?" Pertanyaan kembali terlontar, belum sempat Tetsuya menjawab pertanyaan pertama.

Tetsuya menghirup napas. "Maaf, Ayahanda. Aku belum terlalu mengerti. Namun, perlahan aku dapat menyatukan seluruh kejadian yang ada, membuat sebuah kesimpulan."

Kepala keluarga Kuroko memejamkan kedua matanya. "Baiklah. Kutunggu sampai kau dapat kesimpulan paling tepat."

"Baik, Ayahanda."

Tak berlama-lama, tak ada hal yang dibicarakan. Tetsuya segera berdiri dan melangkah keluar –pikiran penuh berbagai macam hal. Gelisah melanda, takut, dan cemas. Campur aduk jadi satu. Begitu menutup pintu dari luar, satu helaan napas panjang diambil Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya."

Tetsuya terlonjak, ia langsung menoleh sambil mendekap bungkusan kain di dadanya. Kedua matanya sedikit membulat. Tampak seperti seseorang yang tertangkap basah mencuri.

"Ibunda …"

"Tetsuya? Ada apa?"

Tetsuya menggeleng. "Tidak ada apa-apa, Ibunda."

Wanita di usia empat puluhan itu mengerutkan dahinya. "Wajahmu pucat."

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Wanita itu mengangguk. "Kalau begitu cepat ke ruang makan, makan malam sudah siap."

"Aku tidak ikut makan malam."

Satu tarikkan alis oleh wanita bersurai coklat tua itu. "Kenapa?"

Tetsuya menggeleng, penolakkan tanpa suara.

"Baiklah, jangan sampai sakit." Wanita itu menghela napas.

"Baik, Ibunda."

Wanita itu berlalu, meninggalkan Tetsuya berdiri sendirian di koridor rumah. Ia segera melangkah ke kamar, tubuhnya tidak butuh makan, sekedar istirahat panjang sepertinya cukup. Dengan langkah pelan, ia menyusuri koridor panjang rumahnya. Membawa tubuhnya ke ruang pribadi. Tetsuya segera meletakkan bungkusan dalam dekapannya di samping _futon_.

* * *

Perkataan tidak sesuai dengan perbuatan, adalah hal yang dilakukan Tetsuya kini. Awalnya hendak beristirahat, berhubung semalam tidak dapat tidur yang cukup. Kini kakinya malah melangkah membuka pintu lapis _washi_ menuju teras. Tetsuya duduk di teras, memandang ke langit cerah tanpa awan.

Sepertinya, ia akan terjaga hingga bulan meninggi.

...::::***::::...

Sekarang, disinilah ia. Pagi-pagi, sarapan sudah tandas masuk perut. Kini giliran Tetsuya menelan kalimat-kalimat ayahnya.

"Tetsuya."

Tetsuya yang sedari tadi hanya menunduk kini memandang wajah ayahnya. "Ya, Ayahanda."

"Persiapkan dirimu. Malam ini kita akan kedatangan tamu."

"Tamu?"

Pria paruh baya itu mengangguk, hanya mengangguk tanpa berkata lebih banyak.

"Siapa, Ayahanda?"

"Calon suamimu." Kepala keluarga Kuroko menjawab dengan tenang dan tegas, tanpa ragu. Seolah tak peduli dengan apa yang dirasakan putra bungsunya.

Kedua mata Tetsuya membulat. "Calon … suami?!"

Apa dunia sudah gila? Dua pernikahan sesama jenis dalam satu keluarga, dua kakak beradik. Dunia pasti sudah gila. Tak Tetsuya teriakkan secara bersuara, memang. Tapi ia akui ayahnya sudah gila. Orang ini perlu dokter dan obat sakit jiwa.

Tetsuya panik kuadrat. "Tapi, Ayahanda … apa ayahanda tidak risih dengan adanya pernikahan sesama jenis? Terlebih … aku dan kakak, apa–"

"Tetsuya."

Tetsuya diam, ia tidak mau salah berkata-kata kemudian membuat ayahnya murka.

"Memang, keputusan ini sudah kubuat sejak lama. Sejak kau masih begitu muda." Jeda sebentar. Kepala keluarga Kuroko menyesap teh hijau dalam cangkirnya. "Aku tidak akan mengatakan maaf. Keputusan ini sebuah keharusan. Suatu saat kau akan mengerti tujuan pernikahanmu dengan calon suamimu."

Tetsuya sedikit menghela napas, ia tidak mengira semua akan menjadi seperti ini. "Tapi, Ayahanda … pernikahan tanpa dasar cinta?"

Pria paruh baya itu melirik Tetsuya. "Tidak perlu belajar mencintai suamimu bila kau tidak mau. Aku tidak memaksa. Ketika kau menemukan alasan pernikahan ini, aku tak dapat mencegah tindakanmu. Kau bebas melakukan apa yang kau mau."

"Apa … sebenarnya tujuan pernikahanku, Ayahanda?"

Lirikan kembali tertuju pada Tetsuya. "Tetsuya. Calon suamimu bukanlah sembarang orang. Aku sendiri yang memilihnya atas dasar suatu tujuan penting bagi keluarga kita."

"Aku … aku tahu. Tapi, apa tujuanku dinikahkan dengan calon suamiku yang akan bertamu malam ini?"

Hening. Pria paruh baya bersurai biru itu menyesap teh dalam cangkir.

Tetsuya membungkukkan tubuhnya hingga kening menyentuh lantai kayu. "Kumohon … Ayahanda … beritahu aku alasan pernikahanku."

"Suatu saat, Tetsuya. Kau akan tahu sendiri."

Tetsuya hanya bisa diam, masih menimang-nimang kalimat ayahnya. Jujur saja, ia masih bingung dengan segala masalah yang sedang melanda keluarganya. Tidak ada kabar keluar memang, namun ia tahu bahwa ada masalah yang sedang berkeliaran di sekitar keluarganya.

"Tetsuya, kau tahu bahwa kakakmu yang akan mengambil alih bisnis kain keluarga Kuroko, terlepas dari fakta bahwa ia tidak sedarah dengan keluarga Kuroko."

Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Karena itu, tugasmu sebagai anak kedua keluarga Kuroko, adalah membantu kakakmu dari belakang."

Tetsuya membulatkan kedua matanya. Setidaknya ia mengerti sedikit tentang tugasnya sebagai anak kedua keluarga Kuroko. Ia tahu, kakaknya tidaklah sedarah dengan dirinya. Namun ia mengakui kehebatan kakaknya –hampir dalam segala bidang. Haizaki Shougo, ia jenius dalam memanah dan bela diri.

"Baik, Ayahanda. Aku mengerti."

Pria bersurai biru itu mengangguk, menyesap kembali teh hijau dalam cangkir.

"Aku mohon undur diri. Permisi."

Dengan berat hati, ia harus menerima keputusan ayahnya. Pria tua itu memang sangat keras kepala dan sulit diyakinkan. Bahkan oleh putra kandungnya sendiri. Tetsuya hanya bisa ambil sikap waspada, ia tidak bisa mempercayai siapapun dalam kasus ini.

….::::***::::….

Tetsuya duduk dalam diam. Dalam otaknya, sedang berkeliaran berbagai macam hal yang ia sendiri bahkan tidak mengerti. Ia masih punya beberapa misteri yang harus ia pecahkan. Surat yang ia terima dari orang tak dikenal, orang asing yang ia temui di dalam hutan, masalah penyusupan dan perampokan kain di rumahnya, dan pernikahannya. Ah, pernikahan bukan misteri mungkin, teror bagi Tetsuya sepertinya lebih tepat.

Helaan napas panjang keluar. Sungguh, Tetsuya lelah. Ia baru saja menginjak usia enam belas beberapa bulan yang lalu, kini masalah yang ia hadapi sangat banyak. Ia bahkan bukan penerus bisnis dagang kain keluarganya. Justru wajah bahagia tanpa _stress_ dimiliki kakaknya. Dunia sungguh tak adil –menurut Tetsuya. Apa karena ia putra kandung keluarga Kuroko sehingga seluruh beban harus ia tanggung? Begitu?

Kalau begitu hanya satu hal yang terpikir di otak Tetsuya, tidak adil. Bukan bermaksud menyinggung soal tali persaudaraan tanpa ikatan darahnya dengan sang kakak, tapi bila beban yang ia tanggung adalah karena ia putra kandung keluarga, meskipun ia merupakan anak bungsu maka itu hal yang sangat tidak adil.

Kalau dipikirkan kembali, memang tampaknya beban yang ia tanggung adalah karena keturunannya sebagai darah murni keluarga Kuroko. Selama ini, sejak ia kecil ayah dan ibunya lebih ketat kepadanya. Ia dipaksa belajar ini itu, entah bela diri, pelajaran memanah, bermain alat musik, memahat, melukis, kaligrafi, berkuda, menari, menenun kain, menjahit, dan pelajaran tata krama. Ia bahkan sudah lupa pelajaran apa saja yang ia telah jalani semasa kecil.

Kemudian di saat ia belajar keras, diawasi dengan ketat ia dapat melihat bagaimana sang kakak bermain bebas di halaman rumah. Iri selalu menguasai dirinya saat ia kecil, mungkin hingga sekarang ia masih iri pada kakaknya. Beban dilemparkan padanya, ia bahkan tidak boleh merajuk bila kakaknya bermain sedang dirinya harus belajar, mendekam di dalam rumah. Merajuk artinya tak ada makan malam. Ia dihukum belajar hingga bulan meninggi, tanpa istirahat.

Ketukan di pintu kamar menyadarkannya dari lamunan. Tetsuya menoleh. Sebuah kepala melongok ke dalam, mengintip keadaan ruangan.

"Ogiwara-_kun_, silakan masuk."

Kepala bergeser, diikuti tubuhnya bergeser pula. Masuk ke dalam ruangan, tak lupa menutup pintu. Senyum terlukis di paras tampan Ogiwara.

"Siang, Kuroko."

"Selamat siang, Ogiwara-_kun_. Silakan duduk."

Ogiwara mengangguk. Ikut duduk di teras –tempat kesukaan Tetsuya bersantai.

"Mau teh?"

Seperti biasa. Ogiwara datang, Kuroko mempersilakan duduk, Ogiwara mengangguk dan duduk, kemudian Tetsuya menawari secangkir teh hijau. Kegiatan monoton yang mereka ulang hampir setiap hari. Namun, tampaknya tak ada kata 'bosan' dalam wajah mereka.

Ogiwara menyesap teh hijau dalam cangkir keramiknya. "Hei, Kuroko."

Tetsuya menoleh. "Ya?"

"Semalam, katanya warga desa melihat beberapa orang kembali melintas di hutan."

Kedua mata Tetsuya membulat. "Lagi? Berapa orang?"

"Empat orang. Dua orang membawa peti kayu, sisanya berjaga di depan dan belakang."

Tetsuya menghela napas.

"Apa ayahmu sudah tahu masalah ini?"

Tetsuya membuka kedua matanya yang sempat ia pejamkan, menoleh pada Ogiwara. "Ayahanda tak pernah mengatakan apapun padaku soal ini. Sepertinya ia tidak tahu."

Ogiwara hanya menggumam sambil mengangguk-angguk pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ogiwara-_kun_, apa penduduk desa tidak menangkap orang-orang itu?"

Ogiwara menoleh. "Tidak."

Tetsuya menautkan kedua alisnya. "Kenapa? Bukankah mereka sudah termasuk kategori mencurigakan."

"Karena … orang yang melihat keempat penyusup itu hanya sendirian."

Kedua mata Tetsuya membulat. "Sendirian?"

Berbagai kesimpulan berlarian di otak Tetsuya. Bisa saja 'seseorang' yang melihat empat orang penyusup semalam adalah orang asing yang ia temui di hutan. Tetsuya segera membuat analisis pribadi dalam otaknya, perang batin terjadi. Sedang Ogiwara hanya memperhatikan sahabatnya yang melamun, tampak memikirkan banyak hal.

Sungguh, Ogiwara sangat ingin membantu sahabatnya ketika ia dalam masalah. Namun, jika yang punya masalah saja tidak mau bercerita, bagaimana dia bisa membantu. Kini Ogiwara ikut perang batin, mau bertanya masalah atau tidak. Bertanya, kalau tidak dialihkan pasti tidak akan dijawab. Tidak bertanya, juga nanti menyesal karena ingin tahu. Ogiwara menghela napas panjang.

"Kuroko."

Tetsuya menoleh tiba-tiba, agak terkejut. "Ada apa, Ogiwara-_kun_?"

Ogiwara diam membisu. Perang batin masih berlangsung.

"Ogiwara-_kun_?"

"Kau mau mengucapkan sesuatu?"

Kedua alis Tetsuya naik. "Hah?" Sekarang Tetsuya bingung, ia bingung dengan ucapan Ogiwara. "Maksud … Ogiwara-_kun_?"

Ogiwara mengepalkan kedua tangannya di atas pangkuan. "Maksudku … ada sesuatu yang mau kau ungkapkan?"

Tetsuya semakin bingung. Kedua alisnya bertaut, kepala miring ke kanan. "Tidak ada?"

"Aku bertanya, Kuroko. Jangan dibalas pertanyaan juga."

"Aku bingung dengan maksud Ogiwara-_kun_"

Ogiwara menghela napas. "Aku bertanya, apa ada yang mau kau ungkapkan? Kau tampak gusar."

Tetsuya tampak ragu sesaat sebelum menggeleng. "Tidak ada."

"Kuroko, lebih baik kau mengatakan semua. Aku tahu kau sedang banyak masalah."

"Tidak ada, Ogiwara-_kun_."

"Jangan keras kepala." Ogiwara meninggikan suaranya, sudah mulai kesal.

Tetsuya mendecakkan lidah. "Aku sudah bilang tidak ada."

"Sudahlah, lebih baik aku pulang." Ogiwara segera berdiri, menghentikan perbincangan sebelum terjadi pertikaian.

Tetsuya memandang Ogiwara dalam diam, membiarkan sosok itu melakukan semaunya.

"Selamat siang. Permisi."

_Shoji_ lapis _washi_ putih ditutup kasar –sudah terlanjur kesal. Tetsuya hanya menghela napas, memandangi nasib pintu geser kamarnya yang dibanting. Tampaknya ia perlu belajar mengontrol emosinya. Tetsuya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu geser lapis _washi_ –pembatas kamar dengan teras.

* * *

Malam masih muda, bulan belum terlalu tinggi. Tetsuya merapikan _kimono_-nya, meluruskan lipatan-lipatan kusut akibat berbaring terlalu lama. Jemarinya meraih _katana_ di ujung ruangan, menyelipkannya di pinggang dengan seutas tali khusus. Ia menghela napas panjang.

Makan malam tampaknya kembali akan tak tersentuh. Dibiarkan hingga dingin kemudian terjun ke bak pembuangan, seakan tak peduli harga yang dibayar untuk seporsi makanan. Tetsuya mengambil sehelai kain coklat, kain penghangat. Benda kedua yang sangat ia butuhkan selain _katana_, tameng tubuh yang lemah udara dingin.

Satu tarikan dan hembusan napas, permulaan sebelum memulai 'misi'. Tetsuya melangkahkan kaki berbalut kaus kaki putih, mendekat pintu kamar. Tangannya meraih pigura pintu yang terbuat dari kayu. Perlahan dibuka, sebisa mungkin tidak menimbulkan derit. Suara ramai terdengar dari belakang rumah, bagian ruang makan. Tetsuya menghela napas lega, setidaknya sekarang ia bisa lepas.

Kakinya menyentuh lantai, tumit dibiarkan mengambang. Bola safir mengawasi keadaan sekitar, memastikan tak ada yang melihatnya keluar dari rumah menelantarkan makan malam hingga basi. Dengan cepat, tubuhnya berlari kecil tak lupa berjinjit.

Angin malam berhembus, menyapu surai biru secerah langit. Tetsuya menggigil sedikit, angin malam ini lebih dingin dari biasanya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, memastikan tak ada pelayan rumah yang keluar dan memergokinya kabur. Tetsuya mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri, kemudian berlari keluar pagar rumah, kaki-kaki beralas _zori_ berlari cepat. Otaknya sudah kenal jalan, membawanya ke tempat yang sudah terukir di pikiran berjam-jam.

….::::***::::….

Iringan jangkrik bersahut-sahutan, mengikuti suara _zori_ menggesek rumput hijau. Kunang-kunang ramai terbang kesana kemari, menjelma jadi lampu alami. Tetsuya menghela napas, kemarin lampu minyak pecah sekarang justru lupa membawa lampu. Beruntung ada kunang-kunang sebagai penerang hutan. Kedua kakinya membawa Tetsuya menuju tempat yang lumayan familiar baginya, semak penuh bunga merah. Tetsuya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri, berharap orang yang ia temui beberapa hari lalu muncul lagi. Kakinya melangkah maju, mendekati semak berduri.

"Kau lagi?"

Tetsuya terlonjak kaget, ia menoleh ke belakang. "Ah …"

Lagi-lagi topeng rubah menyapa matanya. Tetsuya menautkan alisnya, ia jadi penasaran terhadap orang asing yang mengaku sebagai penduduk desa ini.

"Ada apa kemari? Bosan lagi, hm?"

Tetsuya membungkukkan tubuh, merasa perlu hormat bila ingin minta tolong pada orang lain. "Ano … selamat malam."

Pemuda yang mengaku penduduk desa itu melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Ada apa dengan sikap formal itu? Kau mau sesuatu dariku?"

Tetsuya mendongak. "Saya mau bertanya soal empat orang mencurigakan yang lewat di hutan."

Pemuda itu diam. "Kenapa kau bertanya padaku?"

"Kupikir … anda yang melihatnya karena anda satu-satunya penduduk yang tinggal di hutan"

"Hmm … ternyata kau cukup pintar, hm?"

Kedua pipi Tetsuya memerah, menahan emosi. Sabar Tetsuya, demi informasi penting ia akan bersabar.

"A … ah, apakah anda mengerti sesuatu?"

"Ikut aku, aku punya teh melati hangat."

Pertanyaan dijawab dengan tawaran secangkir teh. Tetsuya menghela napas. "Baiklah."

Demi informasi penting, ia harus sabar dengan orang asing di hadapannya ini. Langkahnya menyesuaikan orang di depannya, Tetsuya kewalahan menyamakan langkah orang asing itu yang masih saja panjang dan lebar, sama sekali tidak memikirkan tamu yang ia undang ke rumah.

Tak lama berjalan ke dalam hutan, Tetsuya sudah berdiri di depan bangunan mungil terbuat dari kayu jati. Sang tuan rumah mempersilakan Tetsuya untuk masuk dan memberikan bantal alas untuk duduk. Tetsuya mengangguk sopan, duduk sambil menunggu disuguhi teh melati hangat.

Secangkir teh melati dalam keramik putih di dorong pelan ke hadapannya, Tetsuya mengangguk. "Terima kasih banyak."

Jemarinya meraih cangkir teh, menyesap cairan coklat pekat wangi dalam keramik. Perlahan hangat menyebar ke tubuh, membuat Tetsuya lebih rileks. Cangkir keramik putih kemudian dikembalikan ke tempatnya. Tetsuya memandang sang tuan rumah yang masih betah memakai topeng rubahnya.

"Apa anda tidak sulit bernapas, mengenakan topeng itu?"

Sang tuan rumah menoleh. "Tidak."

"Bisakah anda lepas? Lagipula kita sudah pernah bertemu beberapa hari lalu."

"Tidak perlu, setelah ini aku akan pergi ke luar rumah. Sekarang, cepat utarakan pertanyaanmu."

Tetsuya menghela napas. "Baiklah. Aku ingin bertanya soal empat orang yang lewat di hutan sambil membawa peti kayu."

"Hmm …" Sang empunya rumah bergumam pelan.

"Apa yang anda lihat pada keempat orang itu?"

"Aku tak pernah memberikan informasi secara cuma-cuma."

Pernyataan tiba-tiba, Tetsuya membulatkan kedua matanya. Ah, benar. Bagaimana bisa ia lupa. Tak ada yang bisa dimiliki tanpa membayar di dunia ini. Tetsuya menghela napas, beruntung ia membawa uang dengan nominal cukup besar.

"Berapa bayaran yang anda mau?" Tetsuya sudah siap mengeluarkan dompet kain berisi uang miliknya.

Sang tuan rumah memberi gestur untuk berhenti bagi Tetsuya dengan kelima jarinya. "Ah, bukan bayaran uang."

"Eh?" Tetsuya mendongak, menatap sang tuan rumah dengan heran dan bingung. "Lalu bayaran apa?"

Pemuda itu diam sejenak. "Akan kuambil setelah kuberikan informasi ini."

Tetsuya hendak meledak. "Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau katakan saja dari tadi informasinya." Gerutu Tetsuya –dalam hati tentu.

"Empat orang kulihat lewat di hutan, semalam."

Sang tuan rumah mulai membocorkan informasi, Tetsuya menyimak seksama.

"_Kimono_ hitam legam dengan _obi_ putih garis hitam kecil. Keempatnya membawa _katana_ dan memakai topeng hitam yang sama."

"Topeng hitam? Seperti apa?" Tetsuya memiringkan kepalanya, menyibak informasi sebanyak mungkin.

Sang tuan rumah diam, namun menoleh pada Tetsuya. " … "

"Kenapa diam saja?"

Pemuda asing itu menghela napas. "Aku tidak tahu. Topeng itu terbuat dari kain hitam biasa, asal buat dan tak berbentuk."

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Kemudian? Ada lagi?"

"Tidak ada." Satu gelengan diberikan oleh sang pemuda asing.

Tetsuya kemudian diam, mencerna semua informasi yang ia dapat baru saja, masih panas di otak. Ruangan hening, sang tuan rumah menyesap teh melati dalam cangkirnya sendiri sambil memperhatikan Tetsuya yang sibuk bergumam, berceloteh, dan mengangguk ataupun menggeleng –bermonolog ria tanpa menghiraukan keberadaan tuan rumah.

Cangkir keramik diletakkan di atas meja, bunyi keramik membentur kayu cukup nyaring hingga membuat Tetsuya menoleh. Kedua matanya kembali membulat, bola safirnya bertubrukan dengan pemandangan wajah tampan sang pemuda asing, topeng rubah dilepas tanpa ia sadari.

Pemuda itu tersenyum, sedang Tetsuya hanya membisu. Semakin kuat rasa curiga membuncah di dada, pemuda ini terlalu tampan untuk menjadi seorang penduduk desa yang mengasingkan diri. Wajahnya bersih, tak seperti penduduk desa yang kusam akibat bekerja banting tulang di ladang seharian. Ia jadi berpikir, apa dia seorang anak pejabat yang diculik.

Tidak mungkin, kan? Tetsuya merasa ia terlalu banyak berkhayal dan mengambil kesimpulan aneh tak masuk akal semenjak bertemu pemuda tampan ini.

"Ah, sepertinya saya harus pulang sekarang." Tetsuya meneguk kembali teh melati dalam cangkir keramik kemudian berdiri, hendak pamit pulang.

"Tunggu."

Tetsuya yang membungkukkan tubuhnya, memberi hormat meski sedikit terpaksa –merasa sang tuan rumah tadi mempermainkan dirinya– kembali mendongak, menatap wajah orang yang baru saja menjamunya teh melati hangat.

"Aku minta bayaranku."

Orang ini benar-benar perhitungan, Tetsuya bergumam dalam hatinya. Sampai bayaranpun demi secuil informasi yang hampir tak membantu dirinya masih dipertanyakan.

"Baiklah, apa bayaran yang anda mau?"

Diam sejenak, Tetsuya ikut penasaran, kepala ia miringkan –penuh tanda tanya.

Pemuda itu dengan santai melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya mendekati Tetsuya. Pemuda manis bersurai biru cerah langit itu memperhatikan bagaimana pemuda di hadapannya berjalan, benar-benar gagah. Ia berjalan bak seorang bangsawan berpangkat tinggi, tubuhnya tegap bak seorang pemimpin pasukan perang.

Terlalu terpaku pada pemandangan indah di hadapannya, Tetsuya tak sadar daging tak berulang sedang melumat bibir merah muda mungil miliknya. Ia baru sadar ketika pinggang rampingnya ditarik, mendekat hingga saling melekat dengan tubuh pemuda asing itu. Tangan Tetsuya bebas, berusaha mendorong tubuh pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu menjauh.

Apa daya, tubuh pemuda itu lebih tinggi, jelas kekuatannya tak perlu dipertanyakan kembali. Tetsuya kalah telak. Bibir dengan bibir masih bertaut, memperebutkan dominasi. Tetsuya ikut serta, tapi maksudnya ingin merebut kembali keperawanan bibir yang direnggut paksa. Berkali-kali usaha Tetsuya sia-sia, mencoba memukul dada bidang pemuda itu malah berakhir dengan tangan nakal di bokongnya. Kemudian pagutan berakhir dengan sebuah jilatan pada bibir bawah Tetsuya. Benang saliva yang menghubungkan kedua daging tak bertulang itu dengan berat hati saling melepaskan rajutan bening kasatmata.

Tetsuya menutup mulutnya dengan punggung tangan kanan, wajah sudah mirip kepiting rebus. Sedang pemuda asing di depan Tetsuya hanya tersenyum –merasa puas dengan perbuatannya. Tetsuya panik, malu, bingung, marah, diaduk menjadi satu. Dadanya berdegup tak karuan, kepalanya pusing.

"A … Ah, permisi."

Sudah dilecehkan secara seksual, ternyata Tetsuya masih bisa hormat pada pemuda asing di depannya, padahal secuil informasi yang diberikan hampir tak membantu sama sekali. Tetsuya berlari ke serambi, mengenakan sandal jeraminya kemudian kabur begitu saja tanpa menutup pintu depan rumah orang asing itu –abaikan tata krama menutup pintu, sekarang bukan waktu yang tepat mengurusi hal seperti itu.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Author's note :**

_Obi _: ikat pinggang pada _kimono_.

Cross disini, bukan diartikan sebagai silang. Cross yang dipakai disini, diartikan sebagai ; beban, gusar, bisa juga jengkel. Silakan pilih sendiri yang readers rasa tepat.

Terima kasih banyak, bagi para readers yang masih mau menunggu kelanjutan fic saya. Jujur saja, author merasa fic-fic buatan saya selama ini begitu monoton dan membosankan, apakah begitu? Saya merasa saya terlalu banyak menjelaskan hal-hal tidak penting. Jika para readers merasa begitu, mohon bantuan kritik dan saran serta masukannya untuk ke depan. Siapa tau saya dapat pencerahan :3 Dan, saya memutuskan untuk mengubah judul fanfic ini dari Fake Fairytale menjad e, setelah saya cari lebih lanjut, TALE dapat berarti sebagai kisah / dongeng dan kebohongan. Maka dari itu, saya mengambil kata ini karena lebih menggambarkan cerita saya. Juga mohon maaf atas keterlambatan saya dalam meng-update cerita ini =3=

**Special thanks for those who have :**

**Reviewed**

dwinurhalifah.9 | nyancatfangirl | Shouraichi Rein | Guest | Frozen Fragment | ichi Ten-ku | ichigoStrawberry-nyan | Aka to Kuro | Kujo Kasuza | November With Love | adelia santi | Seventyone Square | ochan | Akashi Tetsuya

**Followed**

Aka to Kuro | ChochoWhiteMuffin | EmpressQueenRedBlueIceScissor4 | Eru Arasu | HanaHanami69 | HaniHaniko19 | Kyufit 0327 | Seventyone Square | ShanNeko | YuuRouka | momoi ryuchi | noecchi

**Favorited**

ChocoWhiteMuffin | ChwangKyuh EviLBerry | EmpressQueenRedBlueIceScissor4 | HanaHanami69 | HaniHaniko19 | Izca RizcassieYJ | Kyufit0327 | Seventyone Square | fozen fragment

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...**

Akhir kata dari saya,

Terima kasih dan mohon reviewnya bila berkenan..

Sign,

Kuhaku


	4. IV

..:: **FOUR : Behest **::..

* * *

Tangan pucat mungil menekan batang pohon, berusaha sekuat mungkin tidak jatuh terduduk. Karbondioksida meluncur bebas ke udara, dilepaskan berbondong-bondong. Engahan napas terdengar jelas, hutan saat malam sepi, binatang-binatang liar kembali ke sarangnya –pengecualian untuk para makhuk nokturnal.

Helaian biru pucat bergoyang searah, melambai tertiup angin malam. Tangan kiri menekan halus dadanya, seakan ia menjaga agar jantungnya tak melompat keluar dari balutan rangka tulang. Kedua matanya memejam, fokus dipusatkan pada satu titik –pernapasan. Peluh mengucur deras dari kening dan pelipis, helaian kain menempel di tubuh –lengket karena peluh.

Oksigen mulai stabil, Tetsuya menumpukan berat tubuh pada batang pohon, masih menarik napas. Kedua kelopak akhirnya membuka, bola safir langsung memandang ke atas. Bulan sudah tinggi.

"Astaga ! Sudah berapa lama aku pergi." Telapak tangan menubruk kening, lupa jika ia sedang kabur –sementara– dari rumah.

Sepasang kaki jenjang mungil itu berlari kembali, oksigen lagi-lagi diraup habis. Jantung bekerja dua kali lipat, peluh mengucur semakin banyak. Masa bodoh dengan semua itu, yang penting ia harus sampai di rumah sebelum ada yang menyadari dirinya sedang absen.

* * *

**T A L E**

**AkaKuro**

**Slight KagaKuro and NijiHai**

**Romance, Horror, Crime**

**Rate M**

**Warning! Empire!AU, Major OOC, yaoi, typo(s), Dark theme story**

**Cerita ini mengandung unsur BL serta kekerasan / pembunuhan. Bagi readers yang tidak menyukai tema BL dan kekerasan, dipersilahkan meninggalkan halaman ini dengan memencet tombol silang di kanan atas, dan bagi readers yang suka, selamat menikmati.**

**Anda telah diperingatkan sebelum membaca. Resiko tanggung sendiri.**

**No Flame.**

**Disclaimer**

**.**

**.**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**.**

**.**

**Story © Kuhaku**

**.**

**.**

**Silakan perbaiki saya bila ada kesalahan, baik penulisan atau lainnya.**

* * *

Bila tadi tangan mungil menekan batang pohon, kini giliran pilar kayu sebagai penumpu berat. Ia baru saja sampai setelah berlari secepat yang ia bisa. Mungkin besok kakinya tidak akan dapat diajak berjalan. Tetsuya menghela napas.

Telapak tangan kembali menubruk kening.

"Astaga, hari ini ada tamu!" Tetsuya panik kuadrat, ia segera berlari ke dalam lewat pintu teras belakang.

Tetsuya sengaja lewat pagar belakang, biasanya sebagian besar pelayan rumah berjaga di depan. Beruntung hanya dua orang yang berjaga di belakang, dan ia sendiri punya kunci. Tak lupa sedikit 'hadiah' bagi kedua pelayan demi tutup mulut. Tetsuya hapal, setiap akhir minggu, semua pelayan akan melapor pada kepala pelayan, terutama kegiatan berjaga.

Kaki-kaki jenjang nan mungil kembali mengendap masuk, Tetsuya melirik ke kanan dan kiri. Merasa tidak ada orang di koridor, ia mempercepat langkahnya ke tujuan awal, kamar. Sampai di dalam, Tetsuya menghela napas. Ia segera melepaskan _kimono_-nya. Membiarkan _kimono_ jatuh ke lantai dan tubuhnya polos tak terbungkus kain. Tetsuya segera melangkah ke pemandian, membilas tubuhnya yang berkeringat. Ia tak bisa bertemu dengan tamu dengan tubuh bau, apalagi di depan ayahnya. Berbagai pertanyaan dipastikan akan diajukan pada Tetsuya.

Seperti yang selalu ia lakukan, membasuh tubuh dengan sabun –kali ini aroma bunga lili. Begitu sabun bersih terbilas air, Tetsuya buru-buru keluar. Ia segera memilih _kimono_ formal dari lemari penyimpanan.

Sebuah _kimono_ biru muda lembut. Corak bentuk batang pohon sakura dan kelopaknya yang beterbangan warna putih menambah kesan lembut dan anggun. _Kamon_ khas keluarga Kuroko dengan bentuk bunga lili lembah, warna emas menjadi lambang kemewahan. _Naga-juban_ berwarna putih, senada dengan corak pada _nagagi_.

Tetsuya berdiri di hadapan sebuah cermin besar yang dipasang di ujung ruangan. Kedua matanya memperhatikan bayangan dirinya sendiri, memandang dari atas ke bawah, dari bawah ke atas. Meneliti penampilan, berusaha sesempurna mungkin. Ketukan kecil di kayu _shoji_ membuat Tetsuya menoleh.

Pintu digeser sedikit lebar, menampilkan seorang pelayan wanita bersimpuh dengan tubuh membungkuk dalam.

"Tetsuya-_sama_, anda dipanggil tuan besar ke ruang makan. Tamu anda sudah hadir, tuan besar meminta kehadiran anda."

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi aku selesai. Kau boleh pergi."

"Permisi, Tetsuya-_sama_."

Pintu kembali ditutup, sedang Tetsuya memperhatikan bayangan dirinya lagi. Sesekali merapikan rambutnya yang dirasa berantakan. Satu anggukkan Tetsuya pada dirinya sendiri di cermin, ia kemudian melenggang pergi keluar menuju ruang makan.

….::::***::::….

Sepanjang koridor rumah sepi, tersisa dirinya dan beberapa pelayan. Tampaknya seluruh tamu dan keluarganya sudah duduk manis di ruang makan untuk jamuan malam. Tetsuya heran, kalau tadi keluarganya sudah makan malam kenapa harus ada jamuan malam lagi. Tetsuya menghela napas, jujur dikatakan ia lumayan gugup. Bertemu dengan calon suami, bahkan bila ia sendiri seorang laki-laki.

Tetsuya berhenti di tengah koridor. "Tunggu …" Mulai bergumam dalam hati, bermonolog ria tanpa mengacuhkan pandangan pelayan kepadanya. Tangan kanan menopang dagu, tangan kiri menjadi alas siku kanan. "Aku atas atau bawah?"

Tetsuya tak sadar dirinya semanis apa. Masih saja bertanya posisi. Sudah jelas bukan, ia tentu di bawah.

Tetsuya membulatkan kedua matanya, tangan menjambak pelan rambut sedang tubuhnya menghadap ke dinding. "Apa yang kupikirkan barusan ?!"

Rasanya Tetsuya sangat ingin membenturkan kepala ke dinding sekuat mungkin, tapi bila kepalanya berdarah ia tidak bisa ikut jamuan malam yang artinya ceramah panjang dari kedua orang tuanya.

Tetsuya berdiri di depan ruang makan, menyiapkan diri sebelum akhirnya mengetuk pelan kayu pada _shoji_. Ia membuka pintu, merasa seluruh mata tertuju padanya.

Tetsuya berdiri di depan pintu, membungkuk dalam. "Maaf, saya terlambat."

"Oh, Tetsuya, kemarilah." Sang ayah memanggil namanya.

Tetsuya segera bangkit, menutup pintu ruang makan dan melangkah dengan anggun mendekati sang ayah. Kepala keluarga Kuroko menoleh, memandang calon besannya.

"Nah, ini anak bungsuku. Tetsuya."

Mengerti apa yang harus ia lakukan, Tetsuya kembali membungkuk. "Saya Kuroko Tetsuya."

Seorang pemuda berdiri tiba-tiba. Tetsuya mendongak, memperhatikan pemuda di hadapannya. Rasanya pemuda ini tak terlalu tua darinya, mungkin satu atau dua tahun di atasnya. Pemuda tinggi itu membungkuk empat puluh lima derajat.

"Na … namaku Kagami Taiga. Sa … salam kenal, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya sedikit terkejut dengan basis nama pertama, namun ia tetap membungkukkan tubuh. "Salam kenal, Taiga-_san_."

Tetsuya yang masih membungkuk mencuri pandang pada pemuda jangkung di depannya. Helaian rambutnya unik, merah tua dengan gradasi hitam di bawah. Wajahnya memerah. Tetsuya tersenyum kecil. Tingkah Taiga terlalu kaku, tampak malu dengan kehadiran Tetsuya –yang menurutnya begitu manis.

Melihat Taiga mulai mendongak, Tetsuya pun menegakkan tubuhnya pula. Mereka berdua duduk, Tetsuya di samping sang kakak, sedang Taiga duduk di samping adiknya. Tetsuya menoleh kepada Tatsuya, yang dilirik hanya tersenyum dengan kalem.

* * *

Jamuan makan malam selesai, seluruh tamu dan tuan rumah berpindah ke ruang tengah untuk berbincang santai. Tetsuya baru saja menyelesaikan makanan penutup ketika namanya dipanggil.

"Tetsuya."

Tetsuya mendongak, menatap ayahnya. "Kenapa tidak kau ajak Taiga ke halaman untuk berjalan-jalan?" Ayahnya menawarkan ide –atau mungkin lebih tepat memaksakan ide.

Tetsuya mengangguk. "Baik, Ayahanda." Bagaimana bisa ia menolak bila ayahnya memandang dengan tatapan intens, tenang namun sedikit menusuk.

Tetsuya menghampiri Taiga, menarik sedikit _kimono_ oranye yang dikenakannya. Taiga sedikit melonjak, ia menoleh ke belakang, mendapati sang calon istri –yang manis– sedang menarik pelan _kimono_-nya.

"Ano, Taiga-_san_ … bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman untuk berjalan-jalan?" tawar Tetsuya, mendongak dengan wajah manisnya.

"Uh … ya, boleh." Taiga menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk, merasa kaku dengan Tetsuya.

Tetsuya mengangguk, ia berjalan di depan, memimpin tamunya menuju taman di belakang rumah. Satu hal mengganggu dirinya sejak tadi. Memang, sudah biasa ayahnya menatap dirinya dengan tajam, namun kali ini ada suatu hal yang berbeda. Masalahnya, apa hal yang berbeda itu? Tetsuya terus melamun hingga ia sadar mereka sudah sampai di taman. Tetsuya melangkahkan kaki, membawa tubuhnya menuju bangku kayu di taman.

"Taiga-_san_, duduklah di sini." Tetsuya menepuk sisi bangku di sampingnya pada Taiga yang sedang mengagumi tata taman.

Taiga menoleh. "Ah, ya." Ia kemudian ikut duduk di samping Tetsuya.

Hening.

Tetsuya maupun Taiga diam, bingung harus memulai pembicaraan seperti apa. Angin berhembus pelan menyapu daun yang gugur menjadi penengah keheningan mereka. Taiga yang kaku dan malu untuk berbicara, sedang Tetsuya yang menunggu Taiga berbicara, karena memang dari asal dia bukanlah orang yang senang memulai pembicaraan.

Diam-diam, Taiga melirik remaja di sampingnya. Pipi Taiga semakin merona merah, ia tak pernah melihat sosok semanis ini, bahkan pada diri seorang gadis di kotanya. Tetsuya yang tak tahu bila dirinya diperhatikan menunduk ke bawah, seolah tanah coklat adalah hal yang paling menarik baginya.

Taiga masih memperhatikan bagaimana sosok remaja mungil di sampingnya. Surai biru cerah yang melambai searah angin, kulit putih pucat nan mulus bak pualam. Bibir merah muda mungil yang sedikit mengerucut manis. Bulu matanya panjang, menyapu bawah mata tiap kedua kelopak mata itu berkedip.

Taiga bahkan tak percaya sosok yang dijodohkan dengannya ini adalah seorang manusia, mungkin remaja mungil ini adalah malaikat jatuh.

"Taiga-_san_?"

Taiga yang dipanggil namanya langsung terkejut, sedikit melonjak. "A … ah, ya?"

Tetsuya tersenyum kecil, tampaknya sekarang ia mengerti bahwa Taiga sedang mengawasi dirinya. "Kalau boleh saya tahu, berapa umur Taiga-_san_?"

Kedua alis Taiga naik. "Aku? Delapan belas. Ah, dan sebaiknya kau tidak perlu terlalu sungkan denganku." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

Tetsuya mengangguk.

"Kau sendiri?"

Tetsuya menjawab tanpa menoleh, matanya memandang kolam ikan koi dengan daun teratai yang mengapung. "Enam belas."

"Hah?!" Taiga sedikit berteriak, terkejut –kali ini benar-benar terkejut.

Tetsuya menoleh. "Ada apa, Taiga-_san_?"

"Aku tidak menyangka ayah menjodohkanku dengan anak di bawah umur." Taiga menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan.

Tetsuya memiringkan kepalanya. "Kalau saya masih di bawah umur kenapa?"

Taiga menggeleng. "Kau masih di usia belum boleh menikah."

"Tidak masalah, bukan? Ayahanda pasti akan mengadakan pernikahan tertutup bagi kita." Ujar Tetsuya sambil menghela napas.

Taiga melirik Tetsuya. Pembawaannya tampak begitu tenang, tampak seolah tidak ada beban dengan pernikahan mereka. Namun, justru Taiga senang jika memang begitu. Bila harus jujur, Taiga akan mengatakan ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada calon istrinya.

"Ah, ya. Taiga-_san_ akan mewarisi bisnis dari ayah Taiga-_san_?"

Taiga mengangguk, merasa senang sang calon istri mau memulai pembicaraan lagi di antara mereka. "Ya. Setelah pernikahan kita, aku akan mengambil alih bisnis ayah."

Tetsuya menggumam pelan. "Hmm … tampaknya menyenangkan mengambil alih bisnis orang tua."

Taiga hanya tertawa canggung. "Haha, tidak juga. Justru menurutku menjadi pewaris pertama itu sulit, karena didikan yang lebih keras."

"Sama dengan saya."

Taiga mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Bukankah yang akan mewarisi bisnis ayahmu adalah kakakmu?"

Tetsuya mengangguk. Sekedar mengangguk, tanpa berbicara lebih panjang. Sedang Taiga hanya bingung, merasa sungkan bila harus bertanya lebih lanjut pada Tetsuya.

"Ah, Kagami-_san_. Kau di sini rupanya."

Sebuah suara mengagetkan keduanya, mereka lantas menoleh ke arah suara yang mereka punggungi. Tetsuya dan Taiga menatap seorang pemuda yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, sebuah lampu minyak di tangan untuk mengusir gelap malam.

Taiga berdiri. "Ah, maaf. Ada apa? Ayah sudah hendak pulang?"

Orang yang baru saja muncul itu menggelengkan kepala. "Tidak, tapi kau dipanggil untuk menemuinya. Ia ada di ruang tamu."

Taiga mengangguk. "Baiklah, aku segera ke sana."

Pemuda itu berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah bangku taman, Tetsuya sekarang bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Tetsuya mengamati pemuda itu dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Tampaknya orang ini tidak lebih tua dari Taiga.

"Ano, Tetsuya, aku pergi dulu."

Tetsuya mendongak, menatap Taiga kemudian mengangguk. "Baik, Taiga-_san_."

Taiga pun ikut mengangguk, kemudian kakinya berlari kecil menapaki tanah coklat yang tertutup rumput, mengikuti jalan kecil kembali ke pintu utama. Setelah sosok Taiga tak terlihat lagi, Tetsuya menoleh kepada pemuda yang membawa lampu minyak itu.

"Selamat malam."

Tetsuya memicingkan mata sebelum mengangguk kecil. "Selamat malam."

Pemuda itu memutuskan untuk duduk di bangku samping Tetsuya, lampu minyak diletakkan di tanah samping bangku, takut jatuh dan pecah. Bangku kayu cukup panjang untuk menampung lima orang, namun pemuda itu malah duduk sangat dekat dengan Tetsuya. Tetsuya sedikit menggeser tubuhnya, mencoba menjauh.

Pemuda itu terkekeh. "Tidak usah takut. Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu sebelum ada izin."

Tetsuya menautkan kedua alisnya. "Siapa sebenarnya anda? Kenalan Taiga-_san_?"

"Aku asisten pribadinya." Pemuda itu menjawab dengan senyum kecil terulas di bibir.

Tetsuya hanya menggumam dan mengangguk.

"Kuroko … Tetsuya-_san_?"

Tetsuya menarik naik kedua alisnya. "Darimana anda tahu nama saya?"

"Tentu saja aku mengerti. Aku selaku asisten pribadi Taiga selalu mencari informasi dari sumber tertentu."

Tetsuya menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Taiga? Bukankah tadi anda memanggilnya Kagami-_san_?"

Pemuda yang mengaku asisten pribadi Taiga itu hanya menyeringai kecil –membuat mulutnya lebih naik ke satu sisi sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Tetsuya bingung. Sepertinya pemuda ini punya suatu alasan memanggil dengan dua nama yang bertolak belakang. Satu menggunakan marga dan punya sufiks sopan, sedang satunya langsung menggunakan nama depan tanpa embel-embel apapun.

"Lalu …" Tetsuya sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya, menarik perhatian asisten pribadi sang calon 'suami'.

Pemuda itu menoleh. "Hm?"

"Hari ini anda tidak mengenakan topeng, Akashi Seijuurou-_san_?"

Pemuda yang baru saja dipanggil Akashi Seijuurou-_san_ itu sedikit membelalakkan mata. Ia terkekeh kecil. "Hm … sepertinya tak seharusnya aku menyepelekan sebanyak apa koneksimu di belakang, huh?"

Tetsuya menghela napas. "Jadi, kenapa anda harus tinggal di hutan?"

"Aku punya alasan tersendiri."

Tetsuya semakin dihinggapi rasa penasaran. "Alasan apa?"

"Banyak." Seijuurou tersenyum misterius.

Tetsuya mendengus.

"Sudah … jangan merajuk seperti itu. Kau membuatku ingin menerkammu sekarang."

Tetsuya memiringkan kepala. "Menerkam? Anda seekor serigala?"

Oh, Tetsuya dan otak polosnya.

Seijuurou meletakkan telapak tangan kanannya di kening, dia tidak mengira Tetsuya akan sepolos ini. "Bukan. Aku singa."

"Oh, singa."

"Ah, sudahlah. Aku lelah." Seijuurou membatin sambil mengamati lawan bicaranya.

"Akashi-_san_, berapa umur anda?" Tetsuya bertanya tiba-tiba.

Seijuurou menoleh. "Tujuh belas. Ah, jangan terlalu formal."

"Baik, Akashi-_kun_."

"Lebih baik bila kau memanggilku dengan nama depan tanpa sufiks."

"Aku lebih nyaman seperti ini." Ujar Tetsuya, menaikkan kedua bahunya.

Seijuurou menghela napas. "Baiklah."

Mereka berdua kemudian duduk dalam hening, pembicaraan selesai begitu saja. Tetsuya memandangi tanah coklat di bawah kakinya, sedang Seijuurou asik memandang langit penuh kelipan bintang. Sesekali Tetsuya melirik Seijuurou dari ujung matanya, menangkap betapa tampan wajahnya. Tetsuya tak pernah melihat pemuda setampan Seijuurou di sekitar desa, mungkin membuat Tetsuya penasaran.

Surai merah terang yang pendek dan rapi, kedua mata tajam dengan warna iris berbeda, pupilnya hitam vertikal dan tipis, tampak begitu memesona, bentuk tulang rahang yang sangat terlihat kokoh –menambah kesan maskulin menurut Tetsuya. Seijuurou tiba-tiba menoleh, membuat Tetsuya yang sedang mengamatinya kaget.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

Lagi-lagi Tetsuya harus terkejut dengan basis nama pertama yang dilontarkan oleh dua orang berbeda yang baru saja ia temui –ah, beda kasusnya dengan Seijuurou.

"A … ah, tidak apa-apa." Tetsuya langsung memalingkan wajahnya, rona merah hinggap di wajahnya. Tertangkap basah memerhatikan seseorang, sungguh memalukan.

Seijuurou tersenyum –menyeringai. Telunjuk dan ibu jari tangan kanannya mengapit dagu Tetsuya dengan cepat, membuat sang pemilik otomatis menoleh.

"Ano … Akashi-_kun_?"

Wajah Tetsuya yang merah, kini malah semakin merah. Merasa salah tingkah dengan perlakuan Seijuurou. Mungkin saja, Tetsuya hanya tidak pernah melihat wajah seseorang yang tampan dengan jarak sedekat ini. Sedang yang menggodanya malah tersenyum dengan wajah merasa tak bersalah. Seijuurou mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Tetsuya sambil menatap intens. Tetsuya yang sedang ditatap semakin salah tingkah –mungkin lebih tepat panik. Tetsuya memejamkan kedua matanya dengan erat.

Namun hal yang ditunggu tak kunjung datang. Ia membuka sebelah matanya perlahan, kemudian sebelahnya.

"Kau ingin kucium, Tetsuya?"

Wajah Tetsuya yang memerah kini kembali normal, malah ia menautkan kedua alisnya. Kedua tangannya mendorong dada bidang Seijuurou yang berbalut _kimono _merah tua.

"Tolong hentikan, Akashi-_kun_."

"Hnn … menarik."

Penolakan tak membuat Seijuurou mengalah dan menyerah, ia malah semakin gencar menggoda Tetsuya. Kedua jarinya menarik dagu Tetsuya, memaksa sang tawanan untuk menatap wajahnya. Sedang yang dipaksa untuk menatap semakin risih, mencoba mengalihkan pandangan mata.

"Tetsuya …"

"Sial … benar-benar, orang ini menyusakan saja. Dia mau mempermainkan aku, huh? Jangan pikir bisa begitu saja mempermainkanku. Sia-sia aku berpikir orang ini tampan, kelakuannya mengerikan." Tetsuya malah menyumpah dan memaki-maki sendiri, sibuk bermonolog dalam pikirannya.

Tetsuya bersusah payah menelan ludah, seolah saliva itu dapat membuatnya tersedak. Gugup menjalar hingga ke jantung, membuatnya berpacu dengan cepat.

Oke, ia menyesal sudah sempat melirik Seijuurou dari ekor matanya.

Tetsuya mengedipkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali, berusaha menghilangkan rasa gugup. Otaknya masih mencari rentetan kalimat yang bisa digunakan sebagai alasan. Bila tatapan bisa membunuh, Tetsuya sudah tak bernyawa mungkin. Tatapan mata Seijuurou begitu menusuk, seolah ia sedang berusaha membongkar sesuatu dari Tetsuya.

Mendengar suara langkah kaki menubruk tanah dan rumput, Seijuurou melepaskan jepitan jarinya pada dagu Tetsuya. Tetsuya pun menghembuskan napas lega, menoleh untuk melihat orang yang datang. Penyelamatnya.

Taiga berlari kecil ke arah mereka.

"Ah, Taiga-_san_ … anda sudah selesai?"

Taiga mengangguk. "Ya, aku akan pulang."

"Oh … baiklah." Kuroko hanya memandangi Taiga sambil mengangguk.

Taiga berlutut di hadapan Tetsuya, mengambil tangan kanannya kemudian mendaratkan sebuah kecupan ringan. Ia mendongak ke atas sambil tersenyum. "Aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih atas hari ini, aku sangat menikmatinya."

Taiga kemudian berdiri. "Ayo, Akashi."

"Aku akan pulang sendiri nanti. Tidak perlu menungguku, Kagami-_san_."

Taiga menghela napas. "Baiklah. Besok ayah memintamu menemuinya."

"Ya, akan kulaksanakan."

Taiga kemudian melirik Tetsuya yang masih berdiri diam, mungkin masih terkejut atas perbuatan Taiga. "Aku pulang dulu, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya melirik Taiga. "A … ah, ya, Taiga-_san_."

Seijuurou dan Tetsuya memandang sosok Taiga yang berlari kecil menjauhi mereka. Begitu sosoknya tak terlihat lagi, Tetsuya menghela napas, entah lega atau apa.

Seijuurou melirik Tetsuya. "Kenapa menghela napas, hm?"

"Apakah itu urusanmu, Akashi-_kun_?" Tetsuya hanya melirik Seijuurou sekilas kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya.

Seijuurou menarik pipi Tetsuya dengan ibu jari dan jari telunjuk serta jari tengahnya. "Hmm … bocah arogan. Menarik."

Tetsuya menautkan kedua alisnya, ia menepis tangan Seijuurou. "Pertama kau bersikap baik padaku, kemudian menggodaku, dan sekarang kau mengataiku arogan. Benar-benar … watakmu sungguh buruk."

Seijuurou mengangkat dagunya sedikit –membuat pose arogan– sambil menatap Tetsuya.

"Tak kusangka Taiga-_san_ memiliki asisten pribadi seburuk kau, Akashi-_kun_." Tetsuya memicingkan mata.

Seijuurou mendengus, terdengar seperti sebuah tawa merendahkan. "Mencari asisten pribadi, bukan soal watak."

Tetsuya hanya memandang Seijuurou dengan datar, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"Bukan watak, tapi soal otak." Ujar Seijuurou, menunjuk pelipisnya dengan jari telunjuk kanan, dagu masih diangkat.

Tetsuya mendecakkan lidah. "Pulanglah. Aku muak dengan pembicaraan ini."

Seijuurou menaikkan sebelah alis, kemudian menyeringai kecil. "Bukankah kau menyukaiku, Tetsuya."

Tetsuya menoleh kepada Seijuurou. "Percaya diri sekali kau, Akashi-_kun_. Aku tidak menyukaimu. Ah, bisa dibilang … aku membencimu." Wajah Tetsuya berubah, kedua alis bertaut dengan pandangan tajam. Tiap kata diberi penekanan dengan jelas.

"Heh … benar-benar bocah yang menarik." Seringai Seijuurou melebar.

Tetsuya hanya memandang Seijuurou dengan tatapan tidak suka. Tubuh Tetsuya limbung tiba-tiba, tangannya ditarik cepat oleh Seijuurou. Tetsuya berusaha melepaskan genggaman di pergelangan tangan kanannya itu.

"Berhenti melawan. Aku bisa saja meremukkan tulangmu, sengaja atau tidak sengaja." Seijuurou memandang Tetsuya datar.

Perlawanan terpaksa dihentikan. Tetsuya tak butuh patah tulang, perawatan dokter, obat-obat yang tak jelas bentuk dan rasanya, terlebih lagi pertanyaan interogasi ala kedua orang tuanya. Tetsuya yang tak dapat melawan hanya mendecakkan lidah kesal, membuang muka.

"Terima kasih atas hiburannya, sungguh menarik. Ah, terima kasih pula untuk keperawanan bibirmu, aku menikmatinya." Seijuurou berbisik tiba-tiba, membuat Tetsuya langsung menoleh.

"Apa maksudmu?" Nada bicara Tetsuya meninggi, ia muak dipermainkan sedari tadi. Tetsuya dengan cepat melepas cengkraman kuat di pergelangan tangannya.

Seijuurou membalikkan tubuhnya dengan cepat, hendak melangkah pergi. Sebelum Tetsuya kembali berteriak, Seijuurou membalas tanpa menoleh. "Terima kasih untuk ciuman pertamamu."

Tetsuya menarik _kimono_ Seijuurou, tangannya sudah siap menampar wajah tampan itu.

Seijuurou membalikkan tubuhnya, tangan Tetsuya ditangkap sebelum sempat melakukan kontak dengan wajah Seijuurou. "Oh, atau aku salah, Tetsuya?"

Tetsuya kembali memicingkan mata, tidak suka dengan cara Seijuurou memanggil dirinya. Tetsuya langsung melepaskan cengkraman kuat tangan Seijuurou, ia mengelus pergelangannya yang memerah.

Seijuurou malah mendenguskan tawa senang. "Hm, cepat masuk sana sebelum kedingingan, atau mungkin kau mau kuhangatkan?" tawar Seijuurou.

Tetsuya tak membalas, buru-buru lari ke dalam rumah melewati pintu tengah. _Shoji_ dibanting lumayan keras. Seijuurou tertawa pelan, ia sempat mencuri pandang terhadap ekspresi Tetsuya. Tampaknya Seijuurou punya hobi membuat orang lain kesal?

"Selamat malam, Tetsuya." Seijuurou melirik pintu tengah itu, kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan meninggalkan kediaman Kuroko.

.

.

.

**To be Continued**

* * *

**Author's note: **Ayey.. akhirnya saya bisa update cerita ini. Mohon maaf, chapter ini menurut saya... terlalu klise isinya. Bagian terakhir baru saja selesai saya rombak atas saran-saran readers yang saya dapat. Mohon maaf bila fic ini banyak kekurangannya ._. Mohon review, untuk saran ke depannya. Ah, bagi yang menunggu AkaKuro prewed report, saya selesaikan segera =3= saya tidak dapat pencerahan ._.

**Thank you for those who have:**

**Reviewed**

ichitenku | dwinurhalifah.9 | Aka to Kuro | adelia santi | Shouraichi Rein | Guest (2) | yuzuru | Vitra-chan

**Followed and Favorited this story.**

Sign,

Kuhaku

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ...**


End file.
